Beautiful Crimson
by exgulliver
Summary: Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel? / This is KyuSung! or ? x Sung!:D Last Chapter Updated! Read n then review juseyoo
1. Prolog

**Tittle** : Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Tapi tidakkah hyung merasa bahwa langit crimson itu mengingatkan kita pada kehangatan musim gugur"

.

Cho Kyuhyun, seorang seniman dengan bakat yang tak dapat dianggap remeh. Mendapat gelar sebagai salah satu pelukis muda yang diperhitungkan.

.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Aku tahu, lukisan yang paling menarik dalam dirimu hanyalah sekoper uang, benarkan?"

.

Pertemuannya dengan seorang model terkenal dalam acara pameran lukisan miliknya justru membuat dirinya kesal. Ia bahkan tak percaya telah mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

.

"Aku tidak mau hyung! Aku tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun lagi!"

.

Perasaannya yang sempat tak karuan karena ucapan Kyuhyun, kini justru mulai dipermainkan oleh takdir. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus terjerat bersama namja itu?

.

Sebuah kisah cinta, persahabatan, dan cerita keluarga yang penuh tanda tanya tanpa sebuah jawaban. Seperti sebuah kabel yang terlalu banyak terikat sehingga sulit terurai.

Akankah kalian mendengarkan kisah ini sambil duduk tenang menyesap secangkir teh hangat?

.

.

.

_**###===TBC/END?===###**_

.

.

This is KyuSung :) meski begitu, pairing lain akan muncul seiring waktu. Mian karena ini masih prolog ^^ aku dapat ilham tengah malam kemarin untuk menulis ff chapter :v

.

Otte? Apa cukup menarik meski baru gambaran sekilas? Sejujurnya aku sudah merangkai beberapa part tapi sengaja belum mau aku tulis 5555 /evil laugh/

.

Kelanjutan cerita ini juga bakal minta pendapat dari readers, jadi... mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

Senja yang temaram di ufuk barat, menciptakan sebuah lukisan alam yang begitu cantik dan anggun. Sebuah pemandangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian dua orang namja berparas tampan. Di sebuah _rooftop_ sederhana dengan satu kursi berbentuk ayunan dan satu buah meja persegi beserta empat kursi berwarna putih, dua namja tersebut berdiri berdampingan ditepi pagar setinggi satu meter yang berguna sebagai pelindung disetiap sisi rooftop.

Namja yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi terlihat lebih menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya sekarang. Bibirnya mulai melontarkan kata-kata pujian terhadap keindahan karya seni Tuhan didepan matanya.

"Ah~ senja selalu tampak cantik dari segi manapun.." ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Seolah-olah sedang merasakan roh sang senja merasuki dirinya. Suasana senja selalu memberikan kehangatan khusus baginya.

Seorang namja berkacamata yang berdiri disampingnya menoleh menanggapi. "Untuk orang yang begitu tergila-gila dengan seni, kurasa ucapan itu terdengar sangat klise.""

"Benarkah? Tapi tidaklah _hyung_ merasa bahwa langit _crimson_ itu mengingatkan kita pada kehangatan musim gugur?" sang lawan bicara mengeluarkan argumennya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah decakan bosan dari sang kakak.

"Kau selalu melihat semuanya dengan sudut pandang seni, ckck terlalu rumit!"

"Seni bukan hal yang rumit untuk dipahami selama imajinasimu berkembang, hyung."

"Tsk.. jangan membahas imajinasi didepanku. Bicaralah soal bisnis dan aku akan membuatmu membisu mendengar pendapatku.." ujar sang kakak membanggakan diri.

Jujur saja, namja berkacamata itu memiliki nilai yang sangat rendah dalam hal seni dan sebagainya. Namun, jika membahas segala aspek bisnis dari berbagai bidang, tak perlu ragu memberinya nilai A+.

"Dan aku yang akan terlihat bodoh karena topik utamanya adalah bisnis, begitu?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, Mr. Kyuhyun."

Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut mengeluarkan tawa bassnya. Kembali mengalihkan pandangan obsidiannya ke ufuk barat.

"Apa persiapan pameran besok sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, pihak EO mengatakan kalau aku hanya perlu datang dan menghadiri jumpa pers sebelum pameran dibuka." jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa hyung akan datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ia begitu tahu betapa sibuknya sang kakak. Bagaimana namja yang cukup pendiam itu memiliki banyak tanggungjawab di perusahaan keluarga mereka.

Sebagai seorang seniman, Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan membingungkan. Menuangkan imajinasi ke dalam sebidang kanvas jauh lebih menarik minatnya.

"Haruskah aku datang?"

"Kibum hyung~.." nada suara Kyuhyun berubah manja. Kedua maniknya kini menampilkan '_puppy eyes_' yang ia pelajari dari Lee Sungmin, temannya sesama seniman.

Kibum sangat paham bahwa adiknya tengah merajuk. Ia pun menghela nafas malas, "Arra.. aku akan datang setelah urusan di kantor selesai. Kau puas?"

"Yay! Sangat puas hyung~" dan kini sikap kekanakan Cho Kyuhyun seolah terlepas dari kungkungan image seorang seniman ternama. Memeluk erat sang kakak seperti bayi koala yang sangat menyayangi induknya.

Kibum mengerang tak nyaman. "Yakk Yakk! Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku! Ingatlah berapa umurmu itu!"

"Wae?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memberi wajah _innocent_ tanpa dosa.

Kibum bersumpah, ekspresi itu membuatnya ingin menggigit matahari senja yang sekarang berada di ufuk barat. Jika saja Tuhan mengizinkan.

"Aku baru 23 tahun, hilangkan angka duanya dan anggap saja aku sebagai adik kecilmu yang manis, eum~?" mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip berusaha memberi kesan imut seorang anak kecil.

"Ada apa dengan matamu itu, Mr. Kyuhyun? Menakutkan sekali~!" Kibum bersikap seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya meremang melihat tampang merajuk sang adik semata wayang.

"Aish! Hyung tidak asik!" bibirnya terpout kesal karena aktingnya yang gagal total. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selanjutnya kecuali menerima suara tawa dari Cho Kibum.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kim Yesung, bangunlah!" seorang namja berambut blonde dengan sebuah brosur ditangan, kini sedang berusaha membangunkan namja lain yang tengah terlelap diatas sofa panjang.

Usaha pertamanya gagal total karena namja yang terlihat imut dan manis itu hanya menggeser posisi tidurnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun.

"Yakk! Kim Yesung, bangun sekarang atau aku akan menyetujui kontrakmu dengan Perusahaan Animasi Jepang itu sekarang!" metode kedua, tak ada yang lebih jitu selain memberi ancaman.

_And see_.. namja berparas _baby face_ itu kini menampilkan ekspresi tak percaya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Tertarik secara paksa dari dunia mimpinya yang baru berjalan 30 menit bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah dirinya bekerja dari jam 4 pagi sampai 3 sore seperti hari ini.

Semalam bahkan ia hanya tidur selama 3 jam, dan kini Sang Manager ―Leeteuk― dengan begitu sopannya berteriak memberi sebuah ancaman yang sangat ia benci.

"Jika hyung berani menyetujuinya aku akan pergi dari Korea sekarang juga!" protesnya pada sang manager yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Jika saja namja blonde itu bukan kakaknya, pasti ia sudah habis dimaki oleh Yesung.

"Ye? Katakan padaku bagaimana caramu pergi keluar negeri tanpa pesawat?" Leeteuk berdiri memangku tangan dengan nada bicara meremehkan.

Ia tahu pasti, Yesung tidak akan mau naik pesawat walau hanya satu detik. Bahkan jika ia dibayar dengan satu kontainer uang dollar.

"A-aku bisa naik kapal!"

Leeteuk menyeringai dengan santai, "Oh ya? Dan tenggelam dimakan ikan hiu karena kau bahkan tak bisa berenang, begitu?"

_Great_! Yesung merasa dirinya sudah kalah telak dalam sesi debat kali ini. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa juga dia harus benci naik pesawat?

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya kalau hyung sampai menanda tangangi kontrak itu, aku akan membencimu se-la-ma-nya!" ujarnya memberi penekanan diujung kalimat.

Leeteuk menggeleng maklum. "Arra.. tapi Yesungie, kenapa kau menolak mentah-mentah tawaran mereka? Bukankah perusahaan animasi itu termasuk yang terbaik di Jepang? Jika mereka menggunakanmu sebagai salah satu modelnya, itu juga keuntungan untukmu menembus pasar jepang."

"Ah hyung~ jebal.. perusahaan itu memintaku melakukan sesi pemotretan yang tidak waras!" tutur Yesung tak suka.

"Tak waras?"

"Ne! Bagaimana bisa disebut waras jika mereka memintaku melakukan pemotretan dengan baju maid ala para gadis dalam anime? Itu gila!"

Yesung teringat saat pertama kali perusahaan animasi itu datang menemuinya. Pada awalnya sang model hanya mengangguk setuju mengenai tempat dan bayaran yang dibicarakan, tapi ketika konsep itu mulai dijelaskan.. Yesung masih ingat dengan jelas. Ia mengucapkan kata 'Andwae shireoyo!' dengan wajah panik lalu pergi sambil membanting pintu.

"Tsk.. bukankah kau tidak keberatan sebelumnya? Tahun lalu kau bahkan melakukan pemotretan _crossdressing_ untuk Majalah Swiss.."

"Yah karena saat itu aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang seksi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menerima tawaran perusahaan animasi itu, titik!" putus Yesung mutlak.

Leeteuk menghela nafas putus asa. Percuma merayu adiknya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Hanya membuatnya semakin darah tinggi saja.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Oh ya, besok kau ada jadwal menghadiri pameran seni di Incheon." Ia menyerahkan brosur yang dibawanya kepada Yesung.

"Kita berangkat jam 8 dari Seoul. Hanya ada beberapa pemotretan dari majalah W, setelah itu kau bebas seharian."

Mendengar kata 'bebas', ekspresi wajah Yesung berubah sumringah. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, "Bebas? Jinjja?"

"Eum.. kau bebas sehari besok."

"Huwaaaa~~ aku harus menggunakan waktuku sebaik mungkin!" celotehnya dengan nada kegirangan. Ia mulai membayangkan berbagai hal menarik yang akan ia lakukan besok.

Sebagai seorang model yang cukup terkenal, mendapat hari libur bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk Yesung. Dalam sehari ia bahkan hanya tidur selama 3-5 jam. Sisa waktunya ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Dari satu tempat pemotretan ke pemotretan yang lain. Tak kurang dari 20 macam baju dapat ia kenakan ditubuh rampingnya setiap hari. Belum lagi jika ada acara _fashion show_.

Di usianya yang kini menginjak 25 tahun, apa dia mengejar harta? Apa ia begitu tergila-gila dengan prestise? Sejujurnya bukan itu alasannya.

Mengapa ia memilih menyibukkan diri dan tenggelam dalam dunia modeling? Tak ada sebab lain kecuali hal itulah yang satu-satunya dapat ia lakukan dengan baik.

Di dunia ini, satu-satunya yang dapat ia ajak berpegangan tangan sebagai sebuah keluarga hanyalah Leeteuk. Sang ibu telah pergi ke surga saat umurnya 4 tahun dan sang ayah menghilang tanpa kabar 2 bulan kemudian.

Kejamnya dunia, sulitnya kehidupan, ia tahu persis bagaimana semua itu sangat menakutkan. Setelah kerja keras yang penuh perjuangan, kini ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih layak. Setidaknya dengan bekerja sebagai model, ia dan kakaknya dapat hidup dengan baik meski hanya berdua.

.

.

.

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

Gaya berpakaiannya hari ini sudah sangat modis dan berkelas. Mengenakan sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih, celana panjang serta sepatu yang senada, rambut hitam yang dibuat lurus namun masih dalam kategori rapi, _make up_ tipis yang menampilkan kesan _innocent_, tak lupa seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajah imu― ah, maksudku tampannya. Begitulah penampilan seorang model terkenal yang kita tahu.. Kim Yesung.

Tak jauh darinya, kerumunan wartawan sedang memanfaatkan sebuah teknologi dalam mengambil gambar yang kita tahu bernama kamera. Suara bidikan kamera yang saling bersahutan tersebut seolah memberi tanda bahwa sang objek gambar merupakan sesuatu yang mempesona.

Yesung tersenyum tipis pada mereka. "Hyung, dimana para kru majalah W itu?" bisiknya pada sang manager yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Mereka ada di galeri belakang dekat kolam. Mereka meminta kita menunggu 10 menit lagi karena persiapannya masih dilakukan." Leeteuk balas berbisik.

"Demi cangkang abadi ddangkoma, aku tidak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan mereka jika keterlambatan seperti ini terulang lagi, hyung!" entah Yesung sedang membuat lelucon atau mencoba melontarkan sebuah umpatan, konotasi yang ia gunakan terdengar konyol ditelinga Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, 10 menit bukan waktu yang lama. Sekarang berpura-puralah kau menikmati lukisan-lukisan di sini. Para wartawan itu terus memperhatikanmu!"

"Arrayo!" Yesung mendengus kesal. Hanya dengan membalikkan badan, kini sosok itu telah berubah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat permen kapas. Senyumnya mengembang dengan manis. Tentu saja moment itu tak akan dilewatkan oleh para wartawan di sana.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Wah~ Kyu, kau memang luar biasa!" seorang namja berwajah imut dengan pita kupu-kupu dilehernya sedang memuji keindahan lukisan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengulas senyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin hyung.." namja Cho itu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih pada rekannya.

Manik Sungmin kembali menelaah lukisan dihadapannya. "Senja ini terlihat hidup. Jika seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, rasanya seperti senja ini benar-benar berada didepan matamu. Kau bisa merasakan kehangatannya saat memandangnya lebih dalam.." ujarnya memberi komentar.

"Aku selalu membuat setiap lukisanku terlihat nyata, hyung. Semua moment yang indah itu akan terlihat lebih baik jika dituangkan dalam sebidang kanvas daripada selembar foto." sahut Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju dari Sungmin.

Jika sudah bicara soal seni, tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sosoknya yang terkesan manja dihadapan sang kakak, dalam sekejab akan berubah menjadi seniman berwibawa yang penuh kejutan.

"Kyuhyun~sshi, maaf mengganggu." seorang staff EO berlari kecil mendatangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Jumpa persnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, lebih baik Anda segera menuju galeri utama."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan ke sana." Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin, "Ayo hyung, kita ke galeri utama sekarang."

"Oke, kajja!"

Kedua seniman itupun berlalu dari hadapan lukisan senja milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Ok, bagus!" teriakan seorang pria berkacamata _google_ dengan tubuh tambun menghentikan gerakan Yesung yang sedang berpose disamping kolam renang.

"Sekarang, Yesung~sshi, tolong masukkan kedua kakimu ke dalam air. Berpura-puralah seolah kau sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang sampai akhirnya merasa bosan dan memainkan kakimu didalam air. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Nde?" Yesung mengerjap bingung menanggapi instruksi sang fotografer. Apa pria 40 tahunan itu sungguh memintanya memasukkan kaki ke dalam kolam?

"Masukkan kakimu ke dalam air dan berpura-puralah kau sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau paham?"

"Ne hyungnim!" kedua onyx bulan sabitnya mengeluarkan tatapan ragu. Sekilas ia memandang kakaknya yang berdiri disamping sang fotografer.

_'__Aku harus bagaimana, hyung? Aku takut..'_ tatapannya seolah sedang berbicara pada Leeteuk.

_'__Tenangkan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa.. semua akan aman. Aku ada di sini mengawasimu.'_

Meskipun Leeteuk hanya membalas keresahannya dengan sebuah tatapan meyakinkan, Yesung mengerti apa yang ingin Leeteuk katakan. Bibir plum sang model bergerak tanpa suara mengucapkan kata, 'jinjja?'

Leeteuk mengangguk yakin membalas pertanyaan tersebut. Selain naik pesawat, adik kesayangannya itu begitu takut dengan air yang terlalu banyak. Itulah mengapa Yesung tak pernah mau belajar renang.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, akhirnya Yesung memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. Rasa dingin dari air kolam tersebut langsung menjalar melalui syarafnya ke seluruh tubuh. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Badannya sedikit bergetar merasakan gerakan air kolam yang menciptakan sebuah friksi menakutkan bagi Yesung.

'Ini aman.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kuatlah Kim Yesung!' batinnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia kembali membuka onyx sabitnya. Sekuat tenaga mengabaikan perasaan gelisah yang terus melingkupi hatinya. Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Namja itu sedang mencoba untuk bersikap profesional. Ia telah menerima kontrak ini, jadi betapa pun sulitnya, ia akan melakukannya.

Kim Yesung pun memulai pekerjaannya kembali.

"Yup, bagus Yesung~sshi! Ekspresimu terlihat nyata! Oh, great!" sang fotografer tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Yesung. Sang model ternama memang tak pernah mengecewakan.

10 menit berlalu dengan kata-kata pujian sang fotografer yang ditujukan pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup!" akhirnya kalimat yang ditunggu oleh Yesung pun terdengar mengalun dari sisi kolam dihadapannya.

"Kerja bagus Yesung~sshi! Aku sangat puas dengan semua pekerjaanmu! Kau yang terbaik!"

Buru-buru Yesung mengangkat kakinya dari dalam air. Ia membungkukkan badan ke arah sang fotografer. "Terima kasih hyungnim.." setidaknya ia masih harus memikirkan _manner_ meskipun tubuhnya ingin segera menjauh dari kolam.

Leeteuk bergegas menghampiri dongsaengnya. Ia memberikan sebuah handuk kecil dan alas kaki pada Yesung. "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku baik-baik saja.." Yesung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar.."

"Oh baiklah, kamar mandinya ada didalam. Masuklah dari pintu itu lalu berjalan ke arah selatan, kau akan menemukannya di ujung koridor."

"Gomawo hyung.." langkah kaki Yesung menuntunnya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Leeteuk. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghindari kakaknya. Sejujurnya, tangan itu masih gemetar karena rasa takut yang tak dapat ia hilangkan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi kegelisahan yang merasukinya beberapa menit lalu.

Sebuah lukisan didekat pintu ke galeri belakang menarik perhatian Yesung. Tubuhnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mengamati lukisan tersebut.

"Pohon maple.." celetuknya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tahu itu pohon maple?" sebuah suara bass dibelakang punggungnya membuat Yesung sontak membalikkan badan.

.

**_Deg!_**

.

Jantungnya berhenti memompa selama sepersekian detik.

"Ah maaf.." orang asing itu menarik wajahnya sedikit menjauh dari Yesung. Sadar bahwa jarak mereka tadi cukup dekat hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

Sang model tersenyum canggung. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Kau tahu itu pohon maple?" namja berkulit putih susu itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum digubris oleh Yesung.

Lukisan dihadapannya sekarang adalah segelintir pemandangan musim gugur disalah satu sudut taman. Terdapat dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain ayunan bersama. Orang-orang cenderung memperhatikan kedua anak kecil itu daripada sebuah pohon maple kecil dibelakang mereka. Dan komentar sang model telah menggoda rasa penasarannya.

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan orang asing tersebut. Apa sekarang ia sedang diwawancarai oleh pengamatan tumbuhan?

"Karena pohon maple selalu identik dengan musim gugur. Aku juga menyukainya karena ia punya daun seperti bintang berwarna merah.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lukisan ini?" tanpa seizin Yesung, pria asing itu menggenggam tangannya dan membawa sang model ke hadapan sebuah lukisan abstrak tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"A-apa ini?" Yesung tak bisa memahami lukisan macam apa yang kini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Apa sebuah garis lurus yang memiliki beberapa tetesan cat tak beraturan itu bisa disebut lukisan?

"Kau tidak mengerti maksud lukisan ini?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali garis lurus yang penuh tetesan cat tak beraturan. Apa ini juga sebuah lukisan?"

Onyx sabit Yesung menatap ke arah manik sang namja asing. Ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi namja itu mengeras. Apakah ucapannya salah? Yesung hanya berbicara jujur karena memang ia tidak mengerti soal seni.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" nada bicara yang berubah dingin membuat Yesung semakin heran.

Ia sedikit gugup mendengarnya, "A-aku seorang model.."

Sang lawan bicara memberi senyum meremehkan kepada Yesung. "Pantas saja. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya. Aku tahu, lukisan yang paling menarik dalam dirimu hanyalah sekoper uang, benarkan? Menjual penampilan."

.

**_Jleb!_**

.

Nafas Yesung tercekat ditenggorokan mendengar komentar menohok tersebut. Ia membulatnya onyx sabitnya dengan pandangan terluka. Kata-kata namja itu telah menyakiti sesuatu didalam hati sang model.

Sekoper uang? Menjual penampilan? Sungguh, Yesung tak mengerti. Mengapa pria asing ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Bahkan dipertemuan pertama mereka!

Apa ketidakpahamannya tentang seni memberi hak pada pria itu untuk menghujat dirinya? Memberi nilai negatif atas pekerjaannya.

"Nde?!" bariton Yesung yang sebelumnya terdengar lirih kini meninggi. Onyxnya menatap tajam pria tersebut. "Maaf Tuan, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu, huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku!?"

"Beruntunglah karena sekarang aku sudah sangat lelah untuk sekedar berdebat. Jika saja tidak, mungkin kata-kata tak berperasaanmu tadi sudah ku balas dengan makian."

"Tuan, kalau Anda tidak mengenal saya dengan baik, tolong jangan bicara tanpa berpikir seperti itu. Saya bekerja bukan karena sekoper uang seperti bayangan Anda. Apa yang saya lakukan adalah hal terbaik yang lebih membanggakan daripada cara Anda berkomentar."

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Mencoba mengatur emosinya yang ingin meledak. Ia tidak boleh marah-marah sekarang. Para wartawan masih berkeliaran dan tak ada yang tahu keadaan macam apa yang mungkin mereka abadikan dalam gambar.

"Kuharap di masa depan kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi, Tuan. Selamat tinggal." Dengan perasaan kesal Yesung melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut. Ia terus berdoa agar Tuhan mengabulkan ucapannya yang terakhir. Cukup sekali ini ia bertemu dengan pria yang tidak tahu etika dan berbicara seenaknya.

Suasana hatinya sudah jatuh ke lembah paling dasar. Membuatnya merasa enggan untuk melakukan segala rencana liburan singkatnya hari ini. Lebih baik ia berbaring diranjang king sizenya dan memejamkan mata seharian. Masa bodoh dengan rangkaian hal menyenangkan yang sudah ia susun kemarin.

Sementara itu, namja asing tersebut menatap kepergian Yesung dengan tatapan penyesalan. Ia sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi memang keterlaluan. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyangka akan berbicara seperti itu. Ia sendiri juga terkejut.

"Mianhae.." suara bassnya terdengar berbisik entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC/END?===###_**

.

.

.

Hi Hello Annyeong~ chapter 1 sudah selesai di publish ^^ masih terlalu awal untuk menulis banyak hal, jadi kalau ingin tahu kelanjutannya, aku butuh pendapat kalian. Silahkan review~ mau komentar baik-buruk tidak apa-apa :)

.

Gomawo untuk kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti ceritaku :) /bow/ aku update kilat karena dukungan kalian :*


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tetap mematung ditempatnya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun melihat kepergian Yesung. Jika ia mengejar Yesung sekarang, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Ia telah mengoyak air kolam terlalu keras, jadi ia akan membiarkan air itu kembali tenang sebelum mengutarakan permintaan maafnya. Lain kali Kyuhyun akan melatih cara berbicaranya, ingatkan namja Cho itu kalau-kalau nanti dia berpura-pura lupa.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun refleks menoleh saat merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dibahunya. "Oh, Kibum hyung.."

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini sendirian? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" kedua manik tajam Cho Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Penasaran dengan objek yang telah menarik perhatian dongsaengnya.

"Tidak ada, hyung." jawab Kyuhyun. Sengaja ia tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian barusan. Lagipula itu masalah pribadinya dengan namja tadi. "Kau baru datang?" tanyanya mengganti topik.

Kibum kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang adik. "Begitulah.."

"Tidak biasanya hyung datang sebelum acaranya selesai, kkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mengingat kebiasaan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Dalam pameran-pameran sebelumnya, namja itu lebih sering datang ketika acara telah usai digelar.

"Ckc, kau beruntung hari ini. Appa mengusirku dari kantor untuk datang kemari."

"Appa mengusirmu?" sang adik berusaha menahan tawa bassnya.

Ekspresi Kibum berubah memelas. "Karena Appa ada rapat dewan, aku dilempar kesini untuk mewakilinya."

"Kenapa Appa tidak meminta Eomma saja?"

"Kau ini lupa atau kenapa, huh? Ingatlah, Eomma sedang di Jepang, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ah~" raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Apakah terlalu lama tinggal di Belanda membuat daya ingatmu menurun, Cho?"

"Ye? Anni! Bukan itu, hanya saja ... " tampaknya pemikiran sang seniman sedang terganggu oleh rasa bersalah.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa otakku memang hanya pandai dalam hal seni," elaknya.

Yang lebih tua memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban ngelantur sang adik.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenyaman yang diberikan oleh kasur empuknya ke seluruh tubuh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, eoh? Kenapa kau jadi uring-uringan setelah kembali dari toilet tadi?" Leeteuk berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Yesung sambil bersandar pada dinding sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Yesung mengomel tanpa henti. Ia terus bicara tentang etika dan kesopanan. Leeteuk bahkan tidak tahu ditunjukkan untuk siapa semua ocehannya di mobil van tadi.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Lupakan saja, aku mau tidur." Tangan mungil Yesung tergerak untuk menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh lelahnya.

Sang kakak hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus memperbaiki mood Yesung yang seperti _roller coaster_ itu. Terkadang bisa naik tiba-tiba tapi juga sangat cepat terjun ke dasar.

"Ok ok, istirahatlah. Besok kau ada meeting mengenai drama perdanamu dengan staff televisi, arrachi?"

"Arra.." bariton Yesung terdengar lirih.

Leeteuk pun segera menutup pintu kamar Yesung dan berlalu pergi. Ia juga butuh istirahat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Haah.." sepergian sang kakak, Yesung membuka selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Ia menghela nafas tanpa tenaga.

Awalnya hanya tubuhnya saja yang terasa letih, tapi kenapa sekarang perasaannya jadi terasa amat lelah. Apa kondisi suasana hatinya sekarang sepenuhnya akibat ucapan namja asing itu?

Menjual penampilan? Baiklah, Yesung bisa memaafkan yang satu itu. Ia memang bekerja menjadi model karena penampilannya yang cukup menarik. Apalagi yang dijual oleh seorang model kecuali penampilan nomor satu? Meskipun kemampuan juga perihal penting.

"Sekoper uang?" gumam Yesung dengan nada mempertanyakan.

Untuk pernyataan yang lain, jujur saja Yesung merasa direndahkan. Apa dimata pria asing itu ia hanya seorang model yang gila harta? Namja itu bahkan baru bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali, tapi ucapannya sudah seperti mengenal Yesung sejak lahir.

Ketika pikirannya sedang teracuni oleh komentar sang pria tak dikenal, Yesung merasakan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Tangannya tergerak untuk meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Bibirnya menyuratkan sebuah senyum melihat nama seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya. Tanpa ragu ia segera menggeser tombol _answer_ dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Waeyo Siwonie?"

"Bagaimana pemotretan hari ini?"

"Haah.." sang model menghela nafas. "Seperti biasa, melelahkan.." sambungnya.

Seseorang diujung telepon tertawa pelan, "Haha.. tapi kau begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu itu, benarkan? Tak peduli kalau hal itu bisa membuat tubuhmu remuk."

"Yaah.. itu karena tidak ada yang bisa aku cintai selain pekerjaanku."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kau mencintaiku saja?"

Yesung tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti sebuah permintaan tersebut. "Apa kau sedang mabuk, Choi Siwon? Kkk~"

"Haha.. wae? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

"Lebih baik aku mencintai Teukie hyung saja. Mehrong~" tolak Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidah mungilnya. Ia benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan untuk mencintai seorang Choi Siwon, pasti sangat melelahkan berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aish~ wae? Bukankah aku ini _lovable man_?"

Gelak tawa Kim Yesung tak tertahankan lagi mendengar Siwon menyebut dirinya _lovable man_. "Puahahaha! Aku semakin yakin kalau kau sedang mabuk sekarang.." candanya.

"Yesungie hyung~"

"Jangan merajuk! Hahaha.."

"Aigooo~ mengapa sulit sekali merayu model papan atas ini~" Choi Siwon bergumam meratapi kegagalannya.

"Hahaha.. jangan membahasnya. Oh ya, bagaimana syuting filmmu di China? Apa semua lancar?"

"Yah, semua berjalan sesuai rencana karena aku adalah bintangnya." ujar seseorang diseberang membanggakan diri.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. baiklah Tuan Aktor Choi Siwon, kau yang terbaik." puji Yesung dengan nada suara yang terdengar enggan. Siwon memang aktor yang hebat, jadi memuji pria itu sudah terlalu membosankan bagi Yesung. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Hmm.. entahlah. Mungkin satu minggu atau 10 hari lagi. Masih ada beberapa _scene_ yang belum selesai _take_. Waeyo? Apa kau begitu merindukanku, hyung?"

"Tsk! Cepatlah minum air putih sekarang! Jangan sering mabuk, Mr. Choi! Sampai jumpa.. fighting~!" dengan santainya Yesung memutuskan panggilan telepon secara sepihak.

Tak lama sebuah pemberitahuan adanya pesan masuk muncul dilayar _smartphone_ Yesung. Namja manis itu langsung tertawa melihat nama Siwon terpampang jelas sebagai ID pengirim.

**_._**

**_"Yakk Yesungie hyungku tidak sopan! Kenapa menutup telepon begitu saja? Aish~ benar-benar, aku ingin menggigit pipimu sekarang juga!"_**

**_._**

"Mwoya? Apa dia pikir pipiku ini makanan, eoh? Haha.. dasar kuda gila~" Yesung kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Terima kasih kepada Choi Siwon yang telah memperbaiki suasana hatinya sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang.

Jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu, Siwon dan Yesung tidak dalam hubungan percintaan meskipun terkadang mereka nampak seperti itu. Yesung mengenal Siwon sudah hampir 7 tahun belakangan sejak sekolah menengah. Dan karena mereka bekerja dalam dunia hiburan yang sama, kedekatan kedua namja tersebut semakin erat hingga sekarang.

Siwon lebih muda dua tahun dari Yesung. Jadi terkadang Yesung menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik dan sahabat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Mereka memahami satu sama lain. Saling menghibur ketika yang satu sedang membutuhkan. Mereka adalah dua orang yang dapat saling menjamin meskipun tanpa hubungan darah. Keluarga Siwon pun juga telah mengenal Yesung dan Leeteuk dengan baik.

.

.

.

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

"Yesungie.. pihak produksi memintamu belajar supaya kau lebih menjiwai peran dalam dramamu. Cobalah sekali saja, eoh?" untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk mencoba membujuk adiknya.

Mereka sudah selesai melakukan perundingan mengenai drama perdana Yesung. Sang model ternama akan memulai debutnya di dunia peran sebentar lagi.

Namun, meskipun kontrak telah ditanda tangani, Leeteuk harus menerima mentah-mentah penolakan dari Yesung. Peran yang Yesung dapat kali ini adalah seorang pelukis muda yang berusaha membuat dirinya diakui.

Masalahnya, pihak produksi yang mengetahui Yesung tak mengerti tentang seni sedikit pun langsung memintanya untuk belajar. Setidaknya dengan belajar beberapa hal, Yesung akan lebih mudah mendalami perannya nanti.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan belajar hyung, tapi tidak bisakah mereka memberiku guru yang lain, huh!?"

Sebenarnya Yesung sama kali tidak keberatan untuk belajar apapun. Yang membuat ia menolak keras adalah sosok guru barunya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru sadar bahwa guru bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang diusulkan oleh pihak produksi adalah namja yang menghinanya kemarin di pameran seni!

"Hanya beberapa bulan saja Yesungie. Lagipula, Kyuhyun adalah seniman yang sangat hebat. Dia pasti bisa mengajarimu dengan baik."

"Aku tidak mau hyung! Aku tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun lagi!" emosinya kembali membuncah mengingat kejadian tempo hari.

Perasaannya yang sempat tak karuan karena ucapan kasar Kyuhyun, kini justru mulai dipermainkan oleh takdir. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus terjerat bersama namja itu?

Yesung memelas, "Hyung.. aku benar-benar tidak nyaman harus bekerja sama dengan namja itu."

Sebenarnya Leeteuk juga tidak ingin memaksa adiknya seperti ini. Walaupun ia tidak tahu alasan Yesung begitu membenci Cho Kyuhyun, kontrak sudah mereka tanda tangani. Mana bisa mereka menolak seenaknya dengan alasan perasaaan tidak nyaman? Bisa-bisa mereka merendahkan profesionalitas Yesung. Leeteuk tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Mengingat bahwa perjuangan Yesung hingga ke titik ini bukan perkara yang mudah.

"Jebal Yesungie, kita sudah menanda tangani kontraknya. Tertulis jelas dalam kontrak itu kalau kita tidak punya hak apa pun untuk memilih siapa gurumu. Dan kau juga tahu bukan, perusahaan ayah Kyuhyun adalah salah satu sponsor dramamu."

"Hyung..." bariton Yesung terdengar lirih. Pandangan memohon dari Leeteuk membuatnya semakin tertekan. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Mengapa dari puluhan seniman ternama di Seoul, mereka harus memilih Cho Kyuhyun?

Yesung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka dengan pandangan lesu. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." putusnya kemudian.

"Gomawo Yesungie.."

Sang adik hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Hatinya tak sanggup menolak permintaan sang kakak yang penuh permohonan seperti itu. Yaah.. beruntung saat ini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil van, Yesung tak perlu berpura-pura bersikap riang.

Onyx sabitnya melempar pandangan ke hiruk-pikuk jalan raya. Haruskah ia kembali bertemu dengan namja itu? Kalimat menyakitkan apa lagi yang akan Yesung dengar nanti?

Sang model memejamkan kedua maniknya erat-erat. Berdoa kepada Tuhan agar nasib baik mau menemani pertemuan kedua mereka kelak.

.

.

.

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang Kyuhyun menuntunnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar yang bertuliskan kata 'Presdir' dipintu masuk. Kesan elegan dan perabotan yang pastinya tidak murah itu langsung menyapa penglihatan Kyuhyun. Cukup lama ia tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Kau sudah datang?" sebuah suara berat dari laki-laki berusia hampir setengah abad terdengar dari balik meja Presdir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut. "Ne appa.." jawabnya kemudian sembari memberi pelukan kepada sang ayah.

"Apa kau masih mengalami kesulitan tinggal di Korea?"

"Anni. Setelah 5 bulan berada di sini, aku mulai menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain tinggal di rumah sendiri." Kyuhyun menempati kursi kosong didepan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Syukurlah. Apa itu artinya kau sudah siap bekerja di perusahaan?"

"Appa~~"

Sang ayah tertawa pelan, "Baiklah baiklah, ayah tidak akan memintamu melakukannya. Lagipula kakakmu sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Berterima kasihlah karena dia sudah membebaskanmu dari tanggungjawab di perusahaan ini.."

"Aku akan melakukannya nanti." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ckc, anak ini. Oh ya, karena kau tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan seperti Kibumie, appa ingin memberimu satu pekerjaan."

"Eum?" obsidian Kyuhyun memberi tatapan ingin tahu.

"Bantu namja ini belajar tentang seni lukis. Dia akan berperan dalam drama remaja yang kita sponsori.." Mr. Cho menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi profil seseorang kepada anak bungsunya.

"Kau akan mulai mengajarinya 4 hari lagi dan tidak ada kata penolakan, mengerti chagi?"

"Ishh.. appa pandai sekali bersikap manis jika ada maksudnya.." sang anak mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Obsidian Kyuhyun segera beralih untuk menelaah lembaran kertas yang kini sudah ia genggam. "A-appa.. namja ini.."

"Wae? Dia Kim Yesung, model papan atas yang sangat terkenal." tanya Mr. Cho.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya.." sang seniman kembali mengingat kejadian di pameran seni miliknya tiga hari yang lalu. 'Oh Tuhan.. rencana apa yang sebenarnya sedang Kau tulis untukku?' inner Kyuhyun.

Ia mengamati selempar foto Yesung yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu memang sangat mempesona. Ia dapat terlihat tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan.

'Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya segera..' tekad Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya secepat mungkin. Meminta maaf dengan namja imut yang ternyata lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun mengira kalau Yesung lebih muda 2-3 tahun darinya.

.

.

.

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

"Nde?! Tarian seksi?!" suara nyaring dari mulut Yesung berhasil membuat semua orang diruangan tersebut menutup telinganya kesal. Tak terkecuali sang manager― Leeteuk.

"Yesungie.. tenangkan dirimu!" sang kakak coba memberi nasehat. Adiknya ini memang terlalu berlebihan jika merespon sesuatu. ckc.. Tuhan begitu baik memberikan suara melengking seperti itu. Benar-benar melatih kesabaran orang-orang disekitarnya.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dengan ekspresi kesal. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ekspresinya cenderung terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tak dibelikan mainan. Terlalu imut.

"Aku tidak mau! Konsepnya terlalu dewasa!" nampaknya sang model melupakan usianya yang bahkan sudah seperempat abad.

"Hyungnim, bolehkan kami bicara dengan Yesung~sshi bertiga?" seorang namja berparas tampan mulai bersuara.

"Baiklah Donghae~ya, kalian bicara dulu bertiga. Bagaimana Leeteuk~sshi?" Sang Manager berusaha menuruti permintaan artisnya.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik, Yesungie.. kau bicara dulu dengan mereka. Jangan langsung berpikiran buruk."

Pada akhirnya ruangan bernuansa klasik itu meninggalkan tiga orang namja yang saling menatap canggung.

"Yesung~sshi.. sebelumnya kami minta maaf jika konsepnya membuatmu terkejut, tapi sebenarnya konsep itu tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

"Segi mana yang membuat tarian seksi terlihat baik, Donghae~sshi?"

Namja disamping Donghae ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Ini hanya pura-pura. Tarian itu bahkan hanya berdurasi kurang dari satu menit, kami janji."

"Eunhyuk~sshi, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku merasa aneh jika harus menari bersama kalian, sesama namja.." nada bicara Yesung berubah serius.

"Ok, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman untuk menari, bagaimana dengan _romantic scene_?" ujar Donghae berusaha memberi tawaran baru pada sang model. Sejak awal dia dan Eunhyuk sudah bertekad untuk menggandeng Yesung dalam video klik terbaru mereka yang berjudul 'Love That I Need'.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah pasangan duet yang sangat ahli dalam menari. Mereka begitu terkenal, bahkan di pasar Jepang.

Video klip terbaru mereka kali ini sengaja ditujukan untuk penggemar Jepang dengan tema _Boys Love_. Mulanya, mereka bukanlah sebuah grup yang menggunakan konsep seperti itu. Akan tetapi, banyaknya permohonan dari penggemar Jepang membuat pihak management memutar haluan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Adegan romantis?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Setidaknya kau tidak perlu berpakaian seksi dan menari vulgar. Kita hanya perlu melakukan beberapa adegan romantis. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kim Yesung mulai menimang-nimang tawaran Donghae. Masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Kalau kau masih merasa tidak nyaman, kami punya satu rahasia yang mungkin bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran.."

Onyx sabit Yesung memandang penuh tanda tanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae, kami berdua.. berpacaran."

"Mwo?!" Sang model tak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya dari ekspresi terkejut. Jadi kedua namja dihadapannya ini sedang menjalin cinta? Sepasang kekasih?!

"Kau pasti tak percaya. Kami memulainya belum lama ini. Karena terlalu sering bersama, perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja. Kami bahkan tak tahu kapan semuanya mulai terjadi." tutur Donghae. Ia memberi tatapan yang sangat lembut pada Eunhyuk, kekasihnya.

Sementara itu Yesung masih bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia memang bukan pihak yang menentang Boys Love. Sang model tahu benar bahwa cinta tak pernah ada yang salah karena perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa bisa diatur. Jatuh cinta adalah kehendak hati, bukan logika.

Hanya mungkin, karena belum terbiasa melihat atau melakukan adegan bertema Boys Love maka Yesung sedikit merasa ragu. Ia tidak yakin dapat menjiwai perannya nanti.

Tapi mencoba hal baru bukan sesuatu yang sepenuhnya buruk. Setidaknya dengan pengalaman, Yesung akan lebih memahami hal tersebut kedepannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya." Sang model telah memberi keputusan final.

.

.

.

**_###===Beautiful Crimson===###_**

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk merapikan galeri pribadinya. Walau sebenarnya ruangan itu tidak terlalu berantakan, namja dengan sweater abu-abu polos itu tetap saja menyibukkan diri dengan menggeser beberapa lukisan karyanya agar menciptakan ruang yang lebih besar.

Ayahnya bilang kalau Yesung akan datang hari ini untuk pelajaran pertamanya. Itukah alasan Kyuhyun merapikan galerinya? Tentu saja. Meskipun dirinya telah mendapat nilai minus dari sang model papan atas, galerinya tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sama. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan beberapa kuas yang tercecer ke tempat awal. Tak lupa ia membersihkan sofa berwarna pastel yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersantai.

Mungkin kalian sedikit heran melihat seorang putra Keluarga Cho sedang bersih-bersih seorang diri. Biar aku jelaskan, semua karena namja berkulit putih susu itu tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh galerinya, kecuali keluarganya sendiri dan beberapa orang tertentu yang masuk dalam list khusus.

Galeri pribadi Kyuhyun masih terletak di area singgasana megah Keluarga Cho. Rumah dengan luas kurang lebih 15.000 meter persegi itu memiliki beberapa bangunan mewah yang berdiri kokoh.

Tepat didepan gerbang masuk, ada bangunan utama yang menjadi tempat tinggal Keluarga Cho dan beberapa maid. Di belakang bangunan utama sebelah timur, terdapat sebuah bangunan modern yang menjadi tempat pribadi Cho Kibum, di sisi barat ada galeri sederhana yang menjadi wilayah kekuasan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tepat di sisi yang berlawanan dengan bangunan utama, ada sebuah rumah kaca yang merupakan tempat favorit Mrs. Cho merawat bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

Selain itu, ada sebuah kolam renang luas berbentuk persegi panjang di dekat galeri Kyuhyun serta sebuah taman hijau diantara bangunan utama dan ketiga bangunan lainnya.

Galeri Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki satu dapur pribadi dan satu kamar mandi. Sebuah ranjang simple bernuansa biru muda yang cukup untuk dua orang diletakkan dengan rapi disudut ruangan. Satu sofa panjang, sebuah meja minimalis dan dua sofa single ditata ditengah ruangan. Tak perlu bertanya apa yang menjadi wallpaper dinding galeri Kyuhyun, karena jawabannya sudah jelas.. semua lukisan pribadinya.

"Sebenarnya kapan dia tiba?" Kyuhyun kembali melirik _smartphone_ ditangannya. Ini sudah jam 9 pagi dan Yesung belum juga datang mengetuk pintu galerinya.

Selama 15 menit berikutnya Kyuhyun memilih berbaring diranjang dan memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Ah~ jadi dia bukan model sembarangan.." celoteh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ternyata namja jangkung itu tengah mencari informasi mengenai Kim Yesung. Dan kini ia tengah mengamati beberapa hasil pemotretan Yesung yang tersebar didunia maya.

"Aku benar-benar melakukan kesalahan, ckc.."

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengira bahwa Yesung hanyalah seorang model yang menjual penampilan demi sekoper uang. Ia berpikir demikian karena beberapa model yang ada dalam bayangannya tidaklah cukup hebat kecuali memiliki penampilan yang menunjang. Namun setelah melihat hasil pemotretan Yesung dan membaca cerita karir namja manis itu, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa pandangannya tidak selalu sesuai fakta.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu galeri Kyuhyun. Sang pemilik segera bangkit dari posisinya dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. Aku seorang model yang akan belajar padamu selama beberapa bulan ke depan, mohon bantuannya." namja itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat penampilan Yesung. Tidak ada _make up_ yang berlebihan kecuali _bb cream_ dan _eyeliner_ tipis, tidak ada busana _glamour_ kecuali kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan tulisan 'common' berwarna merah dan celana jeans panjang. Rambut hitam lurusnya ia biarkan tergerai dan menutupi seluruh dahinya. Terkesan _simple_ namun auranya terasa begitu berkarisma.

"Oh, a-annyeonghaseyo Yesung~sshi," Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membungkuk sesaat untuk membalas salam Yesung. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, selamat datang di galeri pribadiku."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku pelajari sekarang?" nada suara itu terdengar dingin dan ketus.

Sang seniman mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia berhak mendapat respon tidak bersahabat dari Kim Yesung, setelah apa yang ia ucapkan minggu lalu kepada namja itu.

"Biarkan aku mempersilahkanmu masuk terlebih dahulu, Yesung~sshi." pinta Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung hanya berdehem ringan dan mengangguk tanpa kata. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membimbingnya masuk ke dalam galeri pribadi sang seniman.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC/END?===###_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

** │ D │ │ E │**

**│ A │ Taman │ C │**

**│ B │**

A: Bangunan tempat pribadi Kibum

B: Bangunan utama

C: Galeri Kyuhyun

D: Rumah Kaca Mrs. Cho

E: Kolam Renang

.

.

Chapter 2 done ~ sengaja di bagian bawah aku beri gambaran rumah Kyuhyun supaya kalian bisa membayangkan lebih mudah :)

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku butuh review kalian tentang kelanjutan fanfic ini~

Gomawo untuk yg sudah review di part lalu /bow/ meski gak semua aku balas, tapi semua sudah aku baca kok ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

"Duduklah, aku ambilkan minum sebentar.." setelah mengantarkan Yesung duduk di sofa, Kyuhyun berlalu menuju dapur yang masih menjadi satu dengan ruang galeri.

Pandangan Yesung berkeliling ke sekitar. Ia akui lukisan-lukisan Kyuhyun memang luar biasa. Semua terlihat nyata meski ada beberapa lukisan abstrak yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Minumanmu Yesung~sshi.." Kyuhyun meletakkan segelas _orange juice_ dihadapan Yesung.

"Kamsahamnida.."

Kecanggungan mulai terasa semakin kuat ketika Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Hmm.. Yesung~sshi.." namja yang lebih muda berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Eum?" tak ada respon balik yang begitu berarti.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum kembali bersuara, "mianhaeyo.."

Yesung tak memberi respon apa pun kecuali membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Onyx sabitnya terus menunggu dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh.

"Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku benar-benar sudah berbicara tidak sopan dan kasar. Maafkan aku.."

Namja manis dihadapan Kyuhyun terdiam. Sorot matanya masih tak bersahabat dan meragukan ketulusan dari permintaan maaf Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara seperti itu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku?"

Yesung mengangguk setuju, "geurae.. katakan saja."

"Aku sudah salah paham padamu, Yesung~sshi. Pada awalnya aku mengira kau sama dengan para model yang ada dalam bayanganku, tapi sepertinya aku salah besar. Sekarang aku tahu, kau bekerja bukan karena sekoper uang atau hanya menjual penampilan. Aku sudah salah, kuakui kau memang model yang berbakat dan pekerja keras. Aku minta maaf..." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ia kembali membungkukkan badan tegapnya. Menunjukkan segenap ketulusannya.

Baiklah, kali ini Yesung bisa melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun. "Hmm.. ok, aku anggap kata-katamu kemarin tidak pernah ada."

"Sungguh? Kau memaafkanku?"

"Ne.. kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

Kyuhyun refleks menggeleng dengan wajah panik. "Eh? Tidak tidak! Aku ingin kau memaafkanku, Yesung~sshi.."

"Kkkk.." Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya melihat ekspresi penuh kepanikan Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat raut wajah sang seniman yang menurutnya lumayan lucu.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempat selama beberapa detik mendapati namja dihadapannya tertawa. Astaga, terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria 25 tahun. Apa Tuhan tidak salah menjadikan Yesung seorang namja?

"Ah maaf, aku jadi menertawakanmu, Kyuhyun~sshi." tawa Yesung telah berhenti mengalun.

Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah senyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Ah ye, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan informal saja? Aku lebih muda dua tahun darimu, kau cukup memanggil namaku."

Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya heran. Ia menimpali, "Eh? Apa tidak masalah? Kau akan menjadi guruku mulai sekarang, bukankah lebih baik aku memanggilmu seonsaengnim?"

"Seonsaengnim?" Haruskah Kyuhyun menolak?

"Ne, bagaimana?"

Ok, kali ini Cho Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengulang perang dingin dengan Kim Yesung untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah, tapi aku juga punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Mereka belum cukup dekat untuk menggunakan panggilan seperti itu, iyakan?

Berbeda dengan sang seniman yang justru tidak begitu menyukai formalitas. Entahlah, mungkin karena adat budaya negeri kincir angin yang cukup melekat dalam kepribadiannya sekarang. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang mudah mengakrabkan diri, meskipun sikap itu terkadang dinilai mengganggu oleh beberapa orang yang menganut hukum formalitas.

"Kau keberatan?" Kyuhyun bisa membaca keraguan diraut wajah Yesung.

"Eum.. _call_. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung." Biarlah untuk kali ini ia mengabaikan hukum formalitas atau adat istiadat.

Yesung memang tipe orang yang sangat 'moody'. Penilaian pribadinya terhadap seseorang seringkali berubah-ubah tergantung suasana hatinya berkehendak. Sisi baiknya, Yesung tidak terlalu pemilih dalam berteman. Ia akan dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran seseorang dalam kehidupannya. Selama orang itu tidak mengusiknya.

"Thank you Yesung hyung.." bibirnya menggambarkan sebuah senyum senang.

"Kkk.. sama-sama seonsaengnim.." sang model pun ikut berbaur dengan senyuman hangat sang seniman. Pola pikirnya mengenai sosok Kyuhyun sekarang mulai sedikit berubah.

Terima kasih banyak kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikan nasib baik untuk pertemuan kedua mereka. Tolong tuliskan cerita yang lebih baik lagi dihari-hari mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

Rabu ini adalah jadwal untuk pembuatan video klip duo EunHae 'Love That I Need'. Scene kali ini mengambil tempat di sebuah pantai pasir putih bersama dengan Donghae. Matahari sudah berada diposisi barat karena jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Kim Yesung menyamankan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi lipat sembari menunggu penata rias menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Yesung hyung, kudengar drama barumu mendapat respon yang positif. Chukkae.."

"Gomawo Hae~ya.." Donghae tersenyum lembut disamping Yesung.

Meskipun baru 5 hari saling mengenal, Yesung dan EunHae sudah menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang cukup erat. Yesung tidak menolak saat pertama kali Donghae dan Eunhyuk menawarkan status pertemanan. Sang model sendiri juga heran kenapa hatinya langsung berkata bahwa mereka berdua teman yang baik.

Biarpun diluar kedua namja yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Yesung itu terlihat dewasa, dimata Kim Yesung mereka lebih mirip dua anak kecil yang sangat merepotkan, kkk.

"Hyung hyung~ lihatlah Hyukie mulai selingkuh dariku!" Donghae buru-buru menunjukkan layar smartphonenya pada Yesung.

_See_..? Pendapat Yesung baru saja terbukti.

"Donghae~ya, kekasihmu itu sedang melakukan _fan service, _ok? Kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu." Nasehat Yesung dengan penuh rasa sabar.

"Tapi kenapa Hyukie harus memeluknya?" namja polos disamping Yesung mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal.

Ujian baru bagi sang model terkenal karena menerima kedatangan dua namja dewasa dengan kepribadian murid SMP 14 tahun.

"Sudahlah, jangan kekanakan. Setelah dia pulang dari acara _fanmeet_nya, kau bebas memeluknya sampai kram."

Donghae menampilkan senyum tiga jari mendengar saran hyung barunya. "Aha! Hyung benar, aku akan melakukannya nanti. Piuh~ bersiaplah Lee Eunhyuk!" tekadnya berkobar-kobar.

_'This brat, gosh!'_ inner Yesung menggerutu. Awalnya ia tidak berniat serius dengan saran konyol tadi. Kenapa sekarang namja ikan disampingnya ini justru menganggapnya ide berlian?

Detik selanjutnya Yesung berdecak kesal melihat Donghae sibuk menulis pesan. Entah kalimat macam apa yang ia tulis, yang pasti ia akan mengirimkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Yesung~ah, Donghae~ya, mari kita mulai pengambilan gambarnya sekarang!" sang sutradara sudah berteriak dari tempatnya. Kedua namja itu pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju set lokasi.

"Ok, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan adegannya. Yesung~ah, kau berdiri ditempat yang sudah kami beri tanda X disebelah sana. Menghadaplah ke arah matahari!"

"Ne hyungnim!" Yesung segera memposisikan dirinya seperti yang diminta oleh Sutradara Go.

"Donghae~ya, nanti setelah aku beri tanda, kau mulai berjalan ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Buat Yesung membalikkan badannya agar kalian saling berhadapan. Tatap matanya selama beberapa saat lalu peluk dia dengan erat, apa kau mengerti."

"Ne! Aku mengerti." Donghae mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Bagus, kita mulai sekarang. Hana.. dul.. set.. action!"

.

.

**Yesung berdiri menghadap matahari senja yang kini ada didepan matanya. Kedua onyx sabitnya tertutup. Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin laut yang menyatu dengan kehangatan senja. Pikirannya terbang menuju suatu tempat di masa lalu. Mengenang masa-masa bahagianya bersama Donghae.**

**"Bogoshipda.." baritonnya berbisik pada deburan ombak yang menyapa bibir pantai.**

**Kini maniknya terbuka. Ia tersenyum getir. Semua kebahagiaan dalam memori itu hanyalah ingatan berupa bayangan. Saat ini Donghae tidak lagi berada disisinya. Fakta yang sesungguhnya adalah ia hanya berdiri sendirian memandang **_**sunset**_** tanpa sang kekasih. **

**Tidak ada tangan hangat yang menggenggam jemarinya. Tidak ada suara lembut yang menenangkan batinnya. Tidak ada sosok yang mampu ia jadikan sandarannya detik ini.**

**Sudah genap dua tahun namja itu pergi meninggalkannya.**

.

.

"Donghae~ya, masuk sekarang!" perintah Sutradara Go.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae segera melakukan tugasnya. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah Yesung.

.

.

**Langkahnya terasa semakin berat mengetahui sosok itu berdiri di sana. Memandang langit crimson yang menjadi pemandangan favorit mereka berdua sejak dulu.**

**Dihadapannya kini, berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang yang telah mencuri seluruh mimpi indahnya. Seluruh makna kata kebahagiaan yang hanya ia tahu dari namja itu. Donghae memandang penuh arti pada sosok Yesung yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya.**

**Sengaja ia ingin memberi kejutan pada sang kekasih. Setelah meninggalkan namja manis itu berbulan-bulan demi menyelesaikan kewajiban pada negara, kini ia telah kembali. Donghae siap untuk berdiri disamping Yesung seperti semula.**

**Langkah kakinya semakin dekat ke arah sang pujaan hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah sekian lama. **

**"Baby.." panggilnya lembut.**

**Namja itu berbalik. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba.**

**"Merindukanku?" Donghae menuntun tubuh Yesung agar mereka saling berhadapan.**

**Namja dengan postur tubuh yang lebih ramping tersenyum mendengar suara sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan. Air matanya menjadi tak terkendali. Kedua onyxnya mulai menampilkan perisai kaca yang dalam hitungan detik telah hancur menjadi buliran kerinduan.**

**Donghae menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat tubuh ramping sang matahari kehidupannya.**

.

.

Sutradara Go menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kepuasan melihat akting luar biasa dari Yesung dan Donghae. Ia cukup terkejut mengetahui dua namja itu bisa mendalami perannya dengan sangat baik.

Namja 43 tahun itu bahkan mulai curiga, jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar pasangan kekasih. "Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran?" Sutradara Go bertanya pada asistennya.

"Tidak. Donghae menjalin hubungan dengan Eunhyuk, bukan Yesung."

"Benarkah? Aigoo~ jika Eunhyuk melihat adegan ini pasti akan menimbulkan perang dunia!" orasi Sutradara Go terdengar berapi-api.

_'Aigoo~ Pria tua ini, kenapa masih sempat bergosip mengenai anak muda saat sedang bekerja?!'_ asisten Sutradara Go dengan penuh kepedulian mengomentari perilaku sang atasan.

.

.

**Yesung membalas pelukan hangat yang ditawaran oleh Donghae. Senja menjadi saksi akan pertemuan yang sarat akan rasa rindu terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Memori indah itu sekarang bukan sekedar ingatan dalam bayangan Yesung. Namja yang ia rindukan telah benar-benar ada dalam pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan terbaik yang selalu membekas lekat dalam hatinya.**

.

.

"CUT! Bagus sekali!" teriak Sutradara Go menyudahi scene tersebut.

Tanda bahwa pengambilan gambar telah selesai dilakukan terdengar jelas oleh Yesung. Namja manis itu hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae, tapi tampaknya sang lawan main justru melakukan perlawanan.

"Donghae~ya, Sutradara Go sudah berteriak cut. Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Yesung.

Donghae tak bergeming. "Chamkkaman hyung.."

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Bukan. Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja.. mendekapmu seperti ini benar-benar terasa nyaman. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu hyung, hehehe.."

"YAKK!" Yesung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjauh dari Donghae.

Tentu saja ia berhasil lepas dengan mudah karena Donghae melonggarkan dekapannya setelah menerima teriakan andalan Yesung ditelinga kanannya.

"Aigoo~ hyung, telingaku berdengung karenamu." Donghae mengusap telinganya.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara seperti itu, dasar ikan menyebalkan!" sang model melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Donghae.

Sementara itu, tersangka 'pemanfaatan adegan' justru terlihat sibuk tertawa melihat reaksi Yesung. Tak lama ia berlari kecil mengikuti sang model.

"Yakk! Jauh-jauh dariku! Jangan mengikutiku, Lee Donghae!" seru Yesung yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh dongsaeng barunya.

.

.

.

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

"Yesungie, ponselmu berdering." ujar Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan adiknya yang terlelap setelah menyelesaikan syuting drama dan pemotretan dalam sehari.

Bagian Yesung di episode satu dramanya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi jadwal yang berbenturan dengan beberapa pemotretan membuat tubuhnya kembali merasakan letih yang teramat sangat. Seperti keadaan saat ini, dimana sang model jatuh tertidur didalam mobil van yang membawanya pulang ke rumah pukul 11 malam.

"Eungh.." Yesung melenguh. Tubuhnya menggeliat karena merasa terusik.

"Ponselmu berdering, Kim Yesung."

Onyx sabitnya mulai terbuka meski nampak enggan. Rasa kantuk masih menguasai kesadarannya.

"Ye?" sahut Yesung tak mengerti. Lima detik kemudian ia baru menyadari maksud ucapan sang kakak. Segera ia merogoh ponsel disaku jaketnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Leeteuk dari balik stir kemudi.

"Siwonie.." jawab Yesung. Ia beralih pada panggilan sahabatnya, "Annyeong Siwonie.."

"Annyeong hyung.." sapa Siwon dengan suara khasnya. "Kau dimana? Apa di apartement?"

"Tidak, tapi aku dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana. Syuting dramaku baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu."

"Ah, jadi hyung baru selesai syuting?"

"Ya begitulah. Ada apa menghubungiku malam-malam?" Yesung mulai diterpa rasa kantuknya lagi.

"Tadinya aku mau berkunjung, hyung. Aku sudah tiba di Korea dua jam yang lalu, tapi sepertinya hyung butuh istirahat, jadi mungkin lain kali saja.."

"Mianhae Siwonie.. hoam~" tanpa sadar Yesung menguap.

"Tak apa hyung, yasudah.. lanjutkan tidurmu, kkk kau pasti sangat lelah. Jalja.."

"Hehe.. gomawo Siwonie, jalja.. paii paii."

Akhirnya panggilan itu berakhir. Yesung sudah bersiap meluncur ke alam mimpi, namun sayangnya... lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi tanpa izin.

"Yaakk!" Yesung jadi uring-uringan sendiri karena acara tidurnya kembali mendapat gangguan. Ia menatap tajam layar ponselnya.

Leeteuk menoleh ke samping. "Kuda Choi lagi?"

"B-bukan hyung.." mendadak Yesung merasa kehilangan rasa kantuk. "Ini seonsaengnim.."

"Nde?"

Yesung tak memperdulikan rasa heran sang manager, ia langsung menggeser tombol jawab. Dari seberang telepon, Kyuhyun menyapanya lebih dulu. "Malam juga seonsaengnim.." balas Yesung.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu malam-malam, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Emm.. tadinya." jawab Yesung seadanya.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Ia segera meminta maaf atas panggilan teleponnya yang tidak tahu waktu.

"Gwaenchana seonsaengnim. Oh ya, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, itu.. jam berapa kau akan datang besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung beralih pada Leeteuk dengan lebih dulu menutup lubang suara pada ponselnya. "Apa kita ada jadwal besok, hyung?"

Sang manager berpikir sesaat lalu berucap, "Ada. Jam 3 sore pemotretan untuk SPAO."

"Arraseo." Yesung kembali pada panggilan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan datang pagi hari seonsaengnim. Jam 3 aku ada jadwal pemotretan.."

"Oh, ok. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu. Sampai jumpa besok hyung, sekali lagi maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Ne, sampai jumpa."

Panggilan dari Kyuhyun terputus sudah. Cepat-cepat Yesung melepas baterai ponselnya. Ia sudah bertekad, tak ada lagi dering ponsel yang boleh mengganggu tidurnya.

Dari samping, Leeteuk terkekeh geli melihat sikap Yesung. Ia sungguh tak percaya, mengapa adiknya masih bersikap seperti anak muda diumurnya yang sekarang. Ckc.. sisi lain dari diri sang model terkenal.

.

.

.

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

Meskipun baru pukul 8 pagi, saat ini Kim Yesung sudah berada disofa galeri Cho Kyuhyun. Mengenakan sebuah sweater merah dan kacamata google hitam, penampilannya terlihat manis dan segar.

"Jadi, hal apa yang menjadi kesulitanmu?" Kyuhyun duduk disebuah sofa single tepat disebelah kanan sang namja manis.

Yesung memasang raut wajah berpikir. "Untuk episode 2 besok, hmm.. aku harus melakukan adegan menggambar sketsa. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya," tuturnya kemudian.

"Eum, ok. Aku akan mengajarimu. Tunggu sebentar," sang seniman bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya lalu mengambil dua buku gambar ukuran A3 serta dua buah pensil lukis. Ia kembali menatap Yesung yang masih duduk tenang di sofa, "ikut aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung mengikuti langkah kaki guru barunya. Mereka melewati sebuah dinding dari kaca yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan kolam renang Keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disebuah kursi ayunan yang berada di teras galerinya. Melambaikan tangan besarnya untuk meminta Yesung segera duduk disampingnya.

Yang diminta langsung menurut begitu saja. "Kenapa harus belajar disini?" tanyanya.

"Kita butuh _view_ yang bagus jika ingin membuat sketsa yang lebih baik." Sang seniman memberikan salah satu buku gambar dan pensil lukisnya pada sang model.

"Kita mulai dari yang paling mudah saja. Bisakah kau gambarkan sketsa kolam renang dihadapan kita sekarang?"

"Ah, geurae. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Tangan mungil Yesung mulai meraih pensil lukis Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Selama beberapa saat kedua namja itu sibuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, membuat sketsa sebuah kolam renang hanya seperti menggambar dua gunung dengan matahari dibagian tengah saat ia kecil. Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya jauh daripada Kim Yesung yang bahkan masih nampak berpikir bagaimana ia harus menggerakkan pensil lukisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis diam-diam. "Astaga~ hyung, kau tidak bisa memegang pensilmu dengan cara seperti itu. Kau akan menimbulkan goresan lain pada sketsamu."

Tangan terampil Kyuhyun tergerak untuk membenahi cara Yesung menggenggam pensilnya.

"Ah~ jadi seperti ini. Ne, gomawo seonsaengnim.." wajah polos Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

.

.

30 menit berlalu masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Cho Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk memperhatikan muridnya, sementara Kim Yesung sibuk mengembangkan imajinasinya. Ia terus mendengus kesal karena apa yang ada dalam bayangannya tak dapat ia lukiskan dengan benar.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi. Sejujurnya dari posisinya sekarang yang tepat disamping Yesung, ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sketsa Yesung yang masih berupa kotak persegi panjang.

"Belum seonsaengnim, hehe.. beri aku 15 menit lagi, ok?" wajah manisnya meluncurkan jurus '_puppy eyes_'.

Kyuhyun akui jurus itu berhasil 100%. Sukses membuatnya mengangguk setuju dan kembali menunggu Kim Yesung menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

45 menit sudah Kyuhyun menunggu. Sekarang saatnya ia melihat hasil sketsa pertama muridnya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, hyung." pinta sang guru.

Yesung mendekap buku gambarnya didepan dada. "Chamkkaman.. bisakah aku mendapat sedikit waktu tambahan?"

"Tidak, 45 menit sudah lebih dari cukup." tolak Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"5 menit saja, bagaimana?" ia masih berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Andwae. Palli, biarkan aku melihatnya.."

Dengan perasaan ragu, Yesung menyerahkan buku gambarnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat karena berpikir akan mendapat suara makian atau komentar pedas lagi.

Tapi selama 15 detik berikutnya, Yesung tidak mendengar makian apapun dari mulut sang seniman. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka onyx sabitnya.

.

_**Deg!**_

.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan obsidian kelam Kyuhyun. Apa sedari tadi namja itu menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu?

"S-seonsaengnim.. w-waeyo?" tanyanya gugup.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ini bukan sketsa.."

_Good Job_ Kim Yesung. Membuka mata dan mendapat komentar menohok didepan matamu secara langsung.

"S-seonsaengnim.. itu.."

Namja dihadapan Yesung mengambil buku gambarnya. Menunjukkan sebuah sketsa yang dibuatnya dalam waktu 5 menit. "Kau harus menggambarnya seperti ini, hyung."

Yesung mengamati hasil kerja gurunya. _Oh God_, mengapa sketsa itu begitu sempurna? Onyx sabit Yesung menunjukkan rasa kagum. Dilihat dari berbagai sudut pun, sketsa itu nampak seperti aslinya meskipun hanya sebuah goresan pensil hitam dan perpaduan kertas putih.

"Aku tidak menganggap sketsamu buruk, hyung. Hanya saja, kau harus menggambarnya menggunakan imajinasi. Jangan hanya menuangkan apa yang kau lihat dengan kedua matamu, cobalah membayangkannya lebih dalam." ujar Kyuhyun memberi saran.

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud merendahkan hasil karya Yesung. Apa yang terlukis dalam buku gambar Yesung hanyalah sebuah kotak persegi panjang dengan garis-garis bergelombang dibagian dalam. Kyuhyun tahu Yesung berusaha menunjukkan keberadaan air kolam dengan gelombang itu, tapi karena namja itu menggambarnya terlalu banyak, orang awam mungkin akan berpikir bahwa kotak itu penuh dengan cacing.

.

.

.

_**###===TBC/END?===###**_

.

.

.

Aaaa~ mianhae baru bisa update -_- ada beberapa pekerjaan yg harus diurus. Hajiman, gomawo untuk yg mau menunggu ff ini :]

.

**Reply to review :**

R: KyuSung momentnya tambahin author

A: hehe sabar sabar xD chapter pengenalan cerita sudah kelar kok, jadi moment akan bertambah seiring waktu~

.

R: Ada EunHae couple dan SiBum couple?

A: untuk EunHae memang ada, mereka maksa author buat dimasukin dlm ff ini-_,- /kidding/ tapi untuk SiBum.. masih belum tau, tunggu saja xD

.

R: Kyusung sudah ketemu. Apa yg terjadi?

A: yang terjadi sudah tertulis diatas xP

.

R: Apakah nanti hubungan mereka akan berlanjut menjadi cinta? Jangan2 kibum nanti suka lagi sama yesung?

A: Cinta? Biar kyusung yang menjawab yakk /kabur/ dan soal Kibum, terlalu misterius untuk mengungkap hati kecilnya #eaaa

.

R: Aciyee kyu terpesona eoh?

A: Yesungie papa memang selalu mempesona :3

.

R: Rumahnya kyu luas banget!

A: wkw maklum holang kaya mah bebas xD

.

Thanks to : SasaClouds, YeShaSparkClouds, L'KyuSungShipper, ErmaClouds13, L Clouds, Mylovelyyeye, chocosnow, jeremy kim84, HSC, Jy, reny rhey, siti sisun, babykyusung, rina afrida, Guest, sukaYesunguke, Zee, yesuing ukeuke, lyflink97, Cloud246, cassandraelf, yixiankim, kiss, ryani clouds, afifah kulkasnyachangmin, deraelf, kristianti dewi71, yesungie lover, rikarika, harpaairiry, kyutiesung, Clouds Neena and my lovely '_ninja_' readerdeul :*

.

.

And now, saatnya review untuk cerita ini. Mau lanjut atau tidak, aku mengikuti respon kalian x3 pai paii


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi dering ponsel dari arah ruang galeri Kyuhyun.

Namja manis yang menyadari dering ponsel itu adalah miliknya pun segera berdiri, "Seonsaengnim, bisakah aku mengangkat telepon sebentar?"

"Eum, angkatlah." sahut Kyuhyun menimpali.

Yesung masuk sambil berlari kecil untuk mengambil ponsel. Tertulis dilayar smartphone hitamnya 'Choi Siwon calling ... '

"Yeobeoseyo Siwonie."

"Yesung hyung, kau dimana?"

"Aku di rumah guru seniku. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Bisakah aku menemuimu?" tanya Siwon.

"Oh geurae, tanyakan saja alamat guruku pada Teukie hyung. Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya digerbang masuk."

"Ok hyung, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Sampai jumpa~"

"Sampai jumpa Siwonie.. paii paii.." Yesung kembali meletakkan telepon genggamnya diatas meja lalu berjalan ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, seonsaengnim.."

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Apa sesuatu yang penting?"

Namja itu menggeleng dan menempatkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. "Bukan, hanya seorang teman yang ingin bertemu."

"Oh begitu, bisa kita lanjutkan pembelajaran hari ini?"

"Tentu saja, kajja!" Yesung tersenyum dengan penuh semangat. Meraih buku gambarnya serta pensil lukisnya lagi.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dipintu masuk membuat kegiatan belajar Yesung dan Kyuhyun terhenti sesaat.

Sang seniman beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku buka dulu hyung, tunggu sebentar." ia pun melangkah menuju sumber suara.

Kyuhyun menggeser pintu galerinya ke samping. Papan persegi panjang itu memang didesain untuk lebih mudah digunakan. Pintu telah sepenuhnya tergeser ke sisi kanan. Kini sang pemilik galeri dan sang tamu terlihat sama-sama terkejut. Menatap tak percaya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!" **/** "Choi Siwon?!"

Tidak ada moment perkenalan yang menunjukkan mereka saling bertukar nama satu sama lain. Kecuali .. jika mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Namja tampan yang berdiri di luar terkekeh pelan. "Astaga, kkk.. jadi rumah megah ini adalah milik Keluarga Cho? Ckck, pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan salah satu maid yang kutemui didepan tadi!"

"Apa kau sungguh Pangeran Choi yang pernah membuat PSP terbaruku jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan?" selidik Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai halus disudut bibirnya.

"Hahaha~ tak kusangka kau masih mengingat kenangan 'manis' itu!" sindir Siwon.

"Aish! Sampai matipun aku tidak akan melupakannya, bodoh! Hahaha.."

"Mwo? Kau masih berani menyebutku bodoh? Bocah ini! Tsk, Ya Tuhan.. kapan kau ambil iblismu dari muka bumi ini?" Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seolah berdoa kepada langit.

"Siwonie?" suara bariton dari arah belakang punggung Kyuhyun sontak membuat kedua namja itu menghentikan tawa nostalgia mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya bersamaan.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Yesung berjalan ke arah sahabat dan guru seninya.

"Jadi yang kau maksud guru senimu itu Cho Kyuhyun ini, hyung?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk polos. "Ne, memang dia orangnya."

"Dan apakah teman yang katamu ingin bertemu itu adalah Choi Siwon ini, hyung?"

"Ne seonsaengnim.."

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon bertukar pandang. Detik selanjutnya tawa mereka berdua kembali pecah menyadari takdir pertemuan yang cukup unik tersebut. Sementara Kim Yesung memasang wajah '_blank_' terbaik yang ia punya.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

"Jadi kalian adalah sahabat sewaktu SMP dan SMA?" tanya Yesung sembari memeluk boneka kura-kura hijau besar pemberian Siwon. Tubuh rampingnya bahkan nampak seperti tenggelam dibalik boneka tersebut. Membuat bagian kepalanya menyembul disamping kepala sang boneka kura-kura.

"Yah, kau bisa mengatakan kami sebagai sahabat walau faktanya banyak perdebatan tidak jelas diantara kami. Haha.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan satu kaleng _coke_ dingin dihadapan Siwon. Namja itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa single yang kosong. "Dan namja ini selalu kalah setiap kami berdebat." ungkapnya kemudian.

"Jangan membahasnya dihadapan Yesung hyung, Cho! Kau membuat nilai bintangku turun, ckc." Siwon menenggak minumannya setelah menyerukan kalimat protes.

"Berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Namja dengan postur tubuh atletisnya berpikir sesaat, "kurasa sejak kami SMA semester kedua."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Namja ini pergi dariku demi mimpinya, ckck. Dia benar-benar tega meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian." Siwon membuat sindirian halus untuk sahabat lamanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Choi Siwon, hentikan kegilaanmu tentang dunia drama. Kau berlebihan."

Namja Choi menanggapi dengan tawa khasnya.

Sang model kembali melontarkan rasa ingin tahunya. "Jika kalian satu sekolah sewaktu SMA, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu seonsaengnim?"

"Kyuhyun pergi ke Belanda satu bulan sebelum kita saling mengenal hyung. Mungkin karena itu kau tidak pernah melihatnya bersamaku." jelas namja berparas tampan yang duduk tepat disamping Yesung. Senyum lembut yang ia suguhkan membuat pandangan tajam Kyuhyun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu.. hmm, pantas saja." Ponsel Yesung menampilkan pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari Sang Manager.

"Seonsaengnim, maaf.. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada jadwal pemotretan yang sudah menungguku dua jam lagi." Yesung bangkit dan mengantongi ponsel pribadinya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, hyung?"

"Ne Siwonie, mianhae. Apa kau juga mau sekalian ikut pergi bersamaku?" tawar Yesung.

Siwon menolak halus, "Hehe.. tidak hyung. Aku ingin berbicara mengenai beberapa hal dengan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu."

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi.. sampai jumpa~" Namja manis itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa namja itu adalah orang yang sewaktu SMA selalu kau ceritakan padaku setiap hari?" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba setelah sang model meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Choi Siwon tersenyum simpul, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia adalah namja yang sama?"

"Caramu melihatnya tadi sama persis dengan caramu melihatnya sewaktu SMA. Apa kau masih menyukainya?" Kyuhyun ingat jelas kalau sahabatnya itu memiliki seseorang yang spesial sewaktu SMA. Sayangnya Kyuhyun hanya melihat namja itu beberapa kali karena setelah satu semester bersekolah, ia harus pindah ke Belanda. Sebuah kejutan yang cukup menarik mengetahui namja spesial itu adalah muridnya sendiri, Kim Yesung.

Kedua sudut bibir Siwon tertarik keatas mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Dulu dirinya dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat baik sejak SMP dan berlanjut ke jenjang SMA. Ia selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Kyuhyun, termasuk mengenai rasa sukanya pada Kim Yesung, kakak kelas mereka di SMA.

"Sudah hampir 7 tahun dan aku masih saja menyimpan perasaan ini." akunya.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun bertautan heran. "Kau tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu?" tebaknya.

Namja berdimple disampingnya menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa belum ada waktu yang pas. Aku juga belum yakin tentang perasaan Yesung hyung padaku."

"Ah~ aku mencium aroma cinta sepihak yang menyedihkan disini."

"Yakk! Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, ckck!" Siwon melemparkan sebuah bantal sofa ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau melukai ketampananku, Choi!" seru Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan membual! Oh ya, sejak kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Kyuhyun beralih memeluk bantal yang tadi dilemparkan padanya. "Baru sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku terlalu sibuk setelah tiba di Korea karena beberapa pameran. Lagipula aktor sepertimu apa masih ada waktu reuni dengan teman lama?"

"Mr. Cho.. aku ini hanya seorang aktor, bukan narapidana yang tidak bisa keluar untuk bertemu teman lama, ok?"

Kedua namja tampan itu pun menghabiskan waktu mereka hingga sore menjelang untuk saling berbagi kenangan di masa lalu. Nampaknya kisah persahabatan itu akan kembali berlanjut di masa sekarang.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 2 bulan lebih Yesung menjalani jadwal belajarnya bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Kini ia merasa lebih akrab setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sahabat lama Choi Siwon.

Bukan cuma urusan seni yang mengharuskan mereka bertemu. Terkadang Choi Siwon mengundang mereka berdua untuk keluar bersama. Seiring waktu, pertemanan dua orang namja itu kini berubah menjadi tiga orang namja.

Dalam hubungan guru dan murid pun, si namja manis sudah mulai berteriak dan merajuk pada guru seninya. Suatu tindakan yang akan Yesung lakukan hanya didepan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Argh! Aku menyerah, aku berhenti!" Yesung mem_pout_kan bibir _kissable_nya sesempurna mungkin. Meletakkan kuas yang ia pegang dengan kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping Yesung hanya bisa memandang takjub. Sebenarnya dia sedang mengajari anak 5 tahun atau namja 25 tahun, huh?

"Kau menyerah?" tanya namja berkulit pucat tersebut.

Yang ditanya mengangguk yakin tanpa pikir panjang. "Nde! Melukis guci itu terlalu sulit untukku! Aku tidak mau lagi!" serunya dengan nada kesal.

"Haa..." Kyuhyun mencoba membuang emosinya. Dengan penuh kesabaran ia mengambil kuas yang sempat disingkirkan oleh Yesung. "Aku memang harus turun tangan kalau sudah begini," tangan Kyuhyun membawa jemari mungil Yesung untuk kembali memegang kuasnya. Berdiri sedikit merunduk tepat dibelakang sang model dan membantunya menggoreskan imajinasi ke atas kanvas.

Yesung membeku. Aroma mint yang menyegarkan menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyapa indra penciumannya. Posisi Kyuhyun sekarang sungguh terlalu dekat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun berhembus disekitar lehernya. Belum lagi jemari tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman hangat namja tersebut.

"Apa kau sengaja merajuk supaya aku mengajarimu dengan cara seperti ini, eum?" goda Kyuhyun.

_Blush_! Pipi chubbynya merona seketika. Entah mengapa ucapan Kyuhyun bisa membuatnya merasa malu tiba-tiba. Refleks Yesung menggeleng ditengah aktivitas _blush_-ingnya. "T-tidak begitu!" sanggahnya.

"Benarkah?" kepala Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Akurat dan sukses membuatnya menatap wajah manis Yesung dalam jarak yang sangat minim.

.

**_deg deg deg_**

.

Jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang tanpa sempat ia duga. Tubuhnya menegang menyadari bahwa posisinya sekarang berhasil membuat aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

_'__Yeppeuda..'_ batinnya bergumam memuji makhluk ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya kini. Detik selanjutnya ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada dirinya.. dan itu semua karena Kim Yesung.

"Seonsaengnim?"

Suara bariton Yesung berhasil membawa kembali kesadaran Kyuhyun. "Ah, nde?" ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan berdiri gugup menatap sang murid.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu, kau tidak akan membukanya?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku buka dulu, hyung."

Disaat Kyuhyun berlalu untuk membuka pintu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Yesung dari arah kolam renang. Si manis yang merasa penasaran pun bergegas memeriksa hal tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan! Bukankah itu salah satu sketsa seonsaengnim?" onyx sabitnya akhirnya tersadar bahwa benda putih yang mengapung diatas air itu adalah hasil karya gurunya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya gambar itu bisa di sana? Aish!" sang model terlihat sangat panik mengetahui kondisi tersebut.

Pandangan Yesung berkeliling kesekitar dan mendapati beberapa lembar kertas putih serupa tergeletak begitu saja diatas kursi ayunan. Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah, angin pasti telah menerbangkan salah satu kertas itu hingga jatuh ke kolam.

"Eotteohke eotteohke?" Yesung menjadi gelisah. "Andwae! Andwae! Yakk! Sketsa-nim, kau tidak boleh tenggelam!" Si manis berteriak pada lembaran kertas yang mulai termakan oleh resapan air.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyentuh air kolam, kakinya menghentak-hentak kebingungan.

"Ah sudahlah!" tanpa pikir panjang Yesung menutup kedua onyxnya dan menceburkan diri ke kolam renang pribadi Keluarga Cho.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

**_Byuur!_**

.

Suara tubuh Yesung yang menghantam permukaan air membuat kedua obsidian Kyuhyun membola. Segera ia berlari ke arah kolam renang diikuti langkah kaki Cho Kibum.

"Yesung hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Panggilan penuh kepanikan dari Kyuhyun tak digubris oleh Yesung. Bukan karena ia tidak mendengarnya, tapi karena namja manis itu sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengapung! Bodohnya dia, ckc, menceburkan diri kedalam kolam tanpa memikirkan keahlian berenangnya yang berada ditingkat nol.

"Hey Kyu, apa Yesung tidak bisa berenang, huh?!" mata tajam Kibum bisa membaca gerakan Yesung yang terus berusaha mengapai udara.

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun sontak memperhatikan cara berenang Yesung. Untuk kedipan mata selanjutnya ia setuju dengan perkataan Kibum bahwa, Kim Yesung tidak bisa berenang!

Dari dalam kolam, Yesung terus berusaha membawa tubuhnya mengapung ke permukaan. Namun semakin ia bergerak naik, rasanya justru ia semakin jatuh ke dalam. Tak tahu sudah berapa banyak air yang tertelan olehnya.

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Yesung. Ada satu keadaan dimana ia merasakan sekelilingnya penuh dengan air. Ia berusaha berteriak minta tolong namun dadanya terasa semakin sakit. Paru-parunya juga mulai terasa sesak.

Semua berubah menjadi gelap dan ia tak bisa merasakan hal apapun lagi kecuali sebuah tangan hangat yang menariknya ke atas.

"Aish!" dia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Dengan sedikit usaha menuju ke area tengah kolam, tangan besar Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil meraih tangan mungil Yesung. Tepat sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar tenggelam ke dasar.

"Bawa kemari cepat!" Kibum berusaha membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung keluar dari dalam air.

"Kim Yesung, bangunlah! Ayo bangun!" anak tertua Keluarga Cho berusaha menyadarkan Yesung dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil naik bergegas mengambil tempat disamping Yesung. "Hyung, ayo sadarlah!" kedua tangannya melakukan pertolongan dengan terus menekan-nekan dada Yesung berirama.

"Kyu, nafas buatan!"

"Nde?!"

"Ckc! Yakk pabo, kau harus memberinya nafas buatan! Lihatlah Yesung tidak juga sadar!" Kibum mulai gemas melihat adiknya yang mendadak berubah seperti orang gagu. "Palli!"

Teriakan sang kakak akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun bergerak untuk melakukan nafas buatan. Ia meraup banyak-banyak oksigen bebas lalu mengirimkannya melalui mulut ke mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya bibir _kissable_ itu 'dijamah' meski dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Lakukan lagi!" perintah Kibum yang belum melihat reaksi positif dari Yesung.

Cho Kyuhyun pun mengulang tindakannya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir basah Yesung yang dingin menyapa bibir tebalnya.

"Uhuk!" Si manis akhirnya terbatuk pelan seiring dengan maniknya yang mulai terbuka. Tak lama ia kembali terbatuk dan memuntahkan air kolam yang sempat tertelan.

"Hyung, hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Yesung menggeleng lemah.

"Kita bawa dia masuk, Kyu!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling bekerja sama untuk memapah tubuh Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan mengeringkan rambut, sekarang Yesung tengah berbaring diranjang nyaman milik Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" Leeteuk duduk ditepi ranjang dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Tadi setelah Kibum memberitahunya tentang keadaaan Yesung, namja blonde itu segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana hyung.."

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kolam itu, huh? Kau harusnya sadar kalau kau itu lemah dalam hal berenang!"

Yesung cemberut mendengar omelan sang kakak tercinta. "Hyung, aku sedang sakit kenapa kau terus mengomeliku?"

"Ckc, sudahlah. Lain kali jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi!"

"Aniya, aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Aku melompat masuk untuk menyelamatkan sketsa milik seonsaengnim yang jatuh ke kolam." bela Yesung.

_'__Sketsa?'_ Kyuhyun terdiam di ambang pintu. Tak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan Yesung dan kakaknya. _'Jadi Yesung hyung masuk ke kolam tadi untuk menyelamatkan sketsaku? Bahkan saat dia tahu dia tidak bisa berenang?'_ inner Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disini tanpa memberikan sup itu pada Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun?" suara Kibum terdengar berbisik dari punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ah ya, aku akan masuk sekarang hyung." Putra bungsu dan sulung Keluarga Cho pun melangkahkan kaki mereka bersamaan kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kim bersaudara yang menyadari kehadiran mereka segera menoleh.

"Ah, Kyuhyun~sshi.. Kibum~sshi.." Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu hyung, panggil saja aku Kibum dan adikku, Kyuhyun. Hyung kan lebih tua 2 tahun dariku." balas Kibum seramah mungkin.

Leeteuk mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Ne."

"Hyung, aku bawakan sup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Makanlah.." Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ranjang. Mengambil alih tempat duduk Leeteuk sebelumnya dan menyerahkan nampan yang ia bawa kepada Yesung.

"Gomawo seonsaengnim.." Yesung tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang masih nampak pucat.

"Yesungie, aku sudah menunda semua jadwalmu untuk besok. Kau bisa istirahat sehari sebelum kembali bekerja.." Sang Manager telah berusaha keras meminta izin pada para rekan kerja Yesung. Untung saja mereka semua mau mengerti dan membiarkan artisnya absen selama sehari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, kau tak perlu menunda jadwalku."

"Jangan mulai lagi bersikap keras kepala, arra? Aku memang managermu, tapi kau itu juga adik kandungnya Yesungie. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bekerja dalam kondisi yang tidak baik."

"Hyung, karena kau dapat libur sehari, bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku?"

"Eh?" tawaran Kyuhyun berhasil membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. "Menginap?"

"Eum, akan lebih baik jika kau tetap beristirahat di sini."

"Tapi seonsaengnim, aku ti─"

Kalimat Yesung terpotong karena sang kakak telah lebih dulu berbicara, "─Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Yesungie, daripada harus pindah ke apartement sementara sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Akan memakan cukup waktu dijalan."

Kibum ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Apa yang Leeteuk hyung katakan itu benar. Lebih baik menginap saja, Leeteuk hyung bisa memakai kamar tamu sementara Yesung memakai kamar Kyuhyun."

"Lalu seonsaengnim?"

"Aku bisa sekamar dengan Kibum hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ke arah Yesung.

"Kalau itu memang tidak merepotkan, emm.. baiklah." putus Yesung akhirnya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Malam ini meja makan Keluarga Cho kedatangan dua orang baru.

"Aigoo~ apa ini benar-benar Kim Yesung?" Mr. Cho mengamati sosok Yesung yang sedang tersenyum manis disampingnya. Selama Kyuhyun mengajari Yesung, belum sekalipun Mr. Cho bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus CEO, waktunya dirumah hanya ketika malam hari.

"Annyeong Mr. Cho, Kim Yesung imnida.." Yesung memberi salam perkenalan dengan manis.

"Kau lebih manis dari yang kukira, Yesung~ah." Komentar terus terang dari Mr. Cho sontak membuat pipi Yesung merona.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu menilai seorang laki-laki dengan kata 'manis'? Benar-benar keturunan Cho yang unik.

"Ah, t-terima kasih.." jawab Yesung sekenanya. Sementara Cho bersaudara yang sama-sama duduk disisi berlawanan dengan Yesung mengangguk setuju dalam hati mendengar komentar Sang Ayah.

"Apa Mrs. Cho sedang sibuk? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam bersama?" Leeteuk melontarkan pertanyaan dari tempat duduk disamping Yesung.

"Eomma sedang di Jepang, hyung. Dia mengurus salah satu perusahaan kami di sana." Namja berkacamata dihadapan Leeteuk menimpali.

"Ah begitu, lalu kapan beliau kembali?"

"Mungkin satu bulan lagi. Istriku sudah di sana sekitar 4 bulan belakangan." Kali ini Mr. Cho yang menjawab sendiri rasa penasaran Kim Leeteuk.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa saja mengganggu tamu barunya.

Setelah sepenuhnya masuk, Kyuhyun justru tidak menemukan Yesung diatas ranjangnya. _'Apa hyung di kamar mandi?'_ ia bergerak untuk memeriksanya langsung.

Hasilnya nihil. _'Tidak ada. Lalu dimana dia?'_ sebuah suara dari arah balkon membuat obsidian Kyuhyun meningkatkan fokusnya. Otaknya memberi perintah untuk melihat tempat tersebut.

"Yesung hyung?" dan sang seniman menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah bersandar pada pagar pelindung di balkon mewahnya.

Yesung menoleh, "Oh seonsaengnim." Sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak menyadari kapan namja tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Yesung dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

"Hmm.. hanya melihat-lihat suasana. Seonsaengnim, rumahmu benar-benar luas dan indah." puji Yesung. Ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah? Apa kau menginginkan rumahku?"

"Kau akan memberikannya jika aku mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini bukan rumahku, bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padamu? kkk.." tawa bassnya mengalun diikuti tawa manis dari Yesung.

"Hyung, terima kasih.." sesaat kemudian nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah serius. Begitu juga sorot matanya yang kini memandang lurus ke area taman.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Nde?"

Sekali lagi sang seniman menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bersuara. "Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha menyelamatkan sketsaku tadi sore. Aku tahu kau nekad masuk ke dalam kolam untuk mengambilnya padahal kau sadar kau tidak bisa berenang, iyakan?"

"Itu.. " Yesung ikut melempar pandangannya ke area taman. "Aku bahkan tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya." sesalnya.

Yang lebih muda mengalihkan tatapan matanya kembali pada obyek disamping. "Lain kali kau tidak perlu sejauh itu, hyung. Sketsa itu bisa aku buat lagi kapan saja, tapi keselamatanmu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku ciptakan dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Ada sesuatu dalam hati Yesung yang terasa hangat begitu mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin ucapan guru seninya itu telah menyuntikkan sejenis hormon peningkat suhu? Bibirnya bahkan tersenyum tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Benarkah jika ia merasa Kyuhyun tengah menaruh kepedulian padanya? Pantaskah jika ia merasa senang tanpa sebab atas hal itu?

"Hyung.. kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Yesung segera mengangguk imut. "Aku mengerti. Aku juga mau berterima kasih untuk tindakanmu yang telah menyelamatkanku tadi. Gomawo Kyuhyunie.."

.

**_Deg!_**

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendengar panggilan yang berbeda dari bibir Yesung. Jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat mendengar namja itu menyebut namanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Kyuhyun menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

_'__Kyuhyunie?'_ batinnya masih merasa tak percaya diatas rasa senang.

Apa dengan ini hubungan mereka akan melangkah lebih dekat? Maksudnya, keluar dari batas guru dan murid, mungkinkah? Melewati batas pertemanan yang telah disambungkan oleh Choi Siwon, bisakah?

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung intens, segaris senyum tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Ia tak mengerti perasaan macam apa yang kini menyelimuti relung hatinya. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa sangat nyaman hanya dengan berdiri disisi Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

**_===###END/TBC?###===_**

.

.

.

Okaii okaiii ... aku masukan KyuSung moment disini untuk kalian yg sudah g sabar

jangan katakan ini masih kurang *gigit boneka kura" yesungie* hehe

.

Selalu berterima kasih untuk kalian yg setia mnunggu dan review cerita ini /bow/

seperti biasa aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian sebagai motivasi untuk kelanjutan ff ini :]

so.. mind to review?


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle **: Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

Pagi ini sang model terkenal kita ─Kim Yesung─ terbangun dari tidurnya untuk pertama kali di kamar pribadi sang seniman. Kedua maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna.

"Yesung~sshi, Anda sudah bangun?"

Yesung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. "Ne, ahjumma." Terlihat disana Bibi Shin, salah satu maid pribadi Keluarga Cho menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Anda bisa langsung turun sekarang. Leeteuk~sshi menunggu Anda di bawah."

"Ah~ nde, aku akan mandi sebentar lalu turun. Terima kasih ahjumma.."

"Sama-sama Tuan.." Shin ahjumma kembali menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun setelah memastikan tamu tuannya akan segera turun untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Seusai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaya casual, Yesung bergegas turun menuju meja makan.

"Teukie hyung?" meja yang semalam terisi oleh 5 orang namja, pagi ini hanya ditempati sendiri oleh Leeteuk. Kemana perginya semua Keluarga Cho?

"Hyung, dimana Mr. Cho dan Cho bersaudara?" Yesung menarik kursi kosong disamping kakaknya.

"Karena sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih, Mr. Cho dan Cho Kibum sudah meluncur ke perusahaan sejak 20 menit yang lalu."

"Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Kata Bibi Shin, Kyuhyun tidak biasa sarapan pagi. Dia akan makan setelah jam 8." Leeteuk menggigit roti selai coklat ditangannya. Mengunyahnya beberapa kali lalu menyesap susu putih hangatnya bergantian.

"Ahjumma!" Yesung sedikit meninggikan nada bicara.

Shin ahjumma yang sedang sibuk membereskan dapur sontak menoleh ke arah Yesung. "Waeyo Yesung~sshi?"

"Bisakah aku masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun ─ah, maksudku kamar Kibum?"

"Ne, kamarnya ada tepat disamping kamar Tuan Muda Kyuhyun. Anda bisa mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Cho Kibum' didepannya."

"Terima kasih ahjumma~" Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya seraya berterima kasih. Setelahnya ia langsung melesat kembali ke atas menuju kamar Cho Kibum.

"Ahjumma, kau terlalu baik mengizinkan adikku merusak tidur pagi Kyuhyun." komentar Leeteuk dari kursinya.

Bibi Shin tertawa pelan dan tersenyum ramah, "Keluarga ini telah memberi izin pada Yesung~sshi untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau, Leeteuk~sshi. Termasuk Anda.."

"Haah~ andai saja keluarga ini tahu bagaimana cara adikku membangunkan orang lain." Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mengingat kebiasaan langka sang adik semata wayang.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Ia memposisikan dirinya sendiri dengan tidur tengkurap tepat diranjang kosong sebelah Kyuhyun. Menatap penuh arti wajah polos Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Tangan kirinya memangku dagu sementara sebelah yang lain berada diwajah ─philtrum─ Cho Kyuhyun.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Kim Yesung masuk. Namja berwajah imut itu bahkan mengabaikan pesan Bibi Shin untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuhyunie, ayo bangun.." panggilnya pelan. Jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak-gerak dibagian philtrum Kyuhyun.

Gerakan itu sudah pasti menimbulkan rasa aneh bagi sang korban. Kyuhyun mengerang tak nyaman dan berusaha menepis tangan jail Yesung dari wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" Yesung mengulang tindakannya. Kali ini ia menambah kecepatan telunjuknya yang terus menari disekitar area philtrum Kyuhyun lebih brutal.

_Touching syndrome_ Yesung menunjukkan sinyal _mode on_ dengan kecanduan tingkat maksimal. Terlalu menyenangkan baginya bisa menyentuh philtrum orang lain dengan jemari mungilnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal Kyuhyun refleks menggenggam tangan Yesung yang masih setia menyentuh wajahnya. Obsidiannya terbuka lebar mendapati murid kelas seninya kini berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengannya.

Ekspresi _innocent_ yang Yesung berikan membuat seluruh omelan yang tadinya siap meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, kini tercekat begitu saja ditenggorokan. "H-hyung?" panggilnya lirih tak percaya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ah, aku tahu caraku selalu berhasil. kkk.." Yesung tertawa seorang diri atas keberhasilannya.

"Kenapa hyung disini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kesadaran yang masih berada di ambang batas.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir _kissable_nya, "Tentu saja membangunkanmu. Kenapa?"

Seolah baru sepenuhnya menerima pengembalian jiwa dari alam mimpi, Kyuhyun segera melepas jemari Yesung dalam genggamannya. "Aish, hyung.. tapi caramu itu sungguh... Apa tidak ada yang lain, eum?" ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun dibangunkan dengan cara yang sangat aneh.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari ibuku. Menurutku itu cara yang ampuh, semua orang pasti terbangun saat aku melakukannya." Ia menjawab dengan wajah polos terbaiknya.

_'__Ibumu benar-benar wanita yang sangat luar biasa, Yesung hyung..'_ komentar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Minggu pertama bulan November, mulai sore ini Yesung mendapat waktu luang hingga 3 hari ke depan. Dan libur pertama sang model kali ini ia habiskan dengan bersantai di salah satu coffee shop favoritnya bersama EunHae _couple_. Meskipun kontrak kerjasamanya dengan EunHae sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu, Yesung memutuskan untuk tetap menjalin hubungan dengan mereka kedepannya.

Suasana coffee shop yang mengusung tema klasik tersebut membuat para pengunjung seolah kembali merasakan nuansa masa lalu dengan sejarah-sejarahnya yang menarik. Mungkin banyak coffee shop dengan kopi terbaik dan interior paling modern, tapi hanya "Endless Coffee" yang mampu menyajikan kenangan manis bagi Yesung.

Alasannya begitu menyukai tempat ini tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Semua karena Sang Ayah yang sering membawanya dan sang kakak datang kemari saat Yesung kecil. "Endless Coffee" juga satu-satunya tempat yang dapat membuat Yesung merasakan kembali cinta Sang Ayah. Meskipun pria itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah Sang Ibu kembali ke surga. Ditempat inilah semua benci dan kekecewaan yang mengendap dihatinya, untuk sesaat terasa lenyap tanpa bekas.

Eunhyuk datang dengan tiga gelas minuman ditangan. _Coffee latte_ untuk kekasihnya, Lee Donghae. _Cappucino_ untuk hyung imutnya, Kim Yesung dan segelas _strawberry milkshake_ untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi minggu lalu hyung menginap dirumah Kyuhyun?" tegasnya kemudian setelah sempat mendengar cerita singkat Yesung.

Mungkin benar jika EunHae tidak mengenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun, tapi dari cara Yesung bercerita, radar istimewa keduanya mencium aroma hubungan spesial yang cukup menarik.

Yesung menerima minumannya, "Eum." Menjawab sesaat pertanyaan Eunhyuk lalu menyesap _cappucino_ miliknya.

Donghae meminum _coffee latte_nya lalu ikut berkomentar, "kelihatannya hubungan kalian semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini."

"Mungkin, belakangan aku merasa Kyuhyun bukan namja yang buruk. Dia bersikap baik dan juga sopan. Kandidat yang memiliki nilai tinggi sebagai seorang teman.. kurasa."

"Ahaa~ hyung, kau sedang memujinya atau membanggakan sosoknya didepan kami? Kandidat seorang teman, atau lebih?" goda Eunhyuk yang diikuti seringai andalan milik Donghae.

Onyx Yesung membesar, "M-mwo? T-tidak!" elaknya.

"Eiii~ kau terlihat gugup hyung." senyum Donghae terlihat penuh misteri.

Entah apa yang terjadi, duo EunHae menjadi sering menggoda Yesung hyung mereka. Mungkin wajah panik Yesung yang terkesan imut membuat keduanya merasa memiliki _puppy_ baru. Kkkk ...

"Jangan mengada-ada! Aku tidak gugup!" nada suara Yesung meninggi. Mencoba memberi peringatan pada dongsaeng-dongsaeng nakalnya.

EunHae hanya saling bertukar pandang dan terkekeh geli. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut melihat sang hyung yang sudah memasang wajah _killer_.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Yesung sudah berada di perusahaan label tempatnya bernaung. Ada beberapa kontrak baru yang harus dibahas. Setelah membaca sejumlah tawaran yang diajukan padanya, Yesung memutuskan untuk menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Sang Manager. Seperti biasanya, jika Yesung tidak mempunyai keberatan apapun, Leeteuk akan mengambil alih diskusi dan mengatur semua jadwal Yesung kemudian.

Daripada bosan menunggu kakaknya berunding dengan para rekan kerja, sang model memilih pergi lebih awal. Sahabat aktornya baru saja menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki dua tiket nonton film yang belum terpakai.

Yesung duduk tenang disalah satu halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung perusahaan. Topi hitam, _sunglasses_ dan coat abu-abu berkerah tinggi menjadi _style_ penyamaran Yesung kali ini. Sembari menunggu Choi Siwon datang, ia mengenakan sepasang headset untuk mendengarkan alunan musik dari MP3.

"Hiks hiks.. eomma.. hiks eom..ma.." berselang 10 menit kemudian, tak jauh dari tempat Yesung menunggu, seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 4 tahun nampak menangis sesenggukkan. Sesekali ia mengusap air matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Yesung menoleh ke sekitar, tak ada seorang pun didekat anak itu. Membawa rasa kasihan dan penasaran, Yesung menghampiri bocah tersebut. Merendahkan posisinya supaya dapat mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya seramah mungkin. Yesung melepas kacamata hitamnya. Tidak ingin membuat anak itu lebih ketakutan.

"Hiks.. eomma cungie, hilang hiks.. huwaa~" anak itu menangis semakin kencang. Yesung segera memberinya sebuah pelukan. Mengusap surai ikalnya dengan lembut.

"Uljima uljima.. anak laki-laki tidak boleh banyak menangis, arrachi? Cup cup~" ujar yang lebih tua menenangkan.

"Joon Sung~ah!"

"Eomma!" Joon Sung kecil berteriak dalam pelukan Yesung. Namja manis itu menoleh ke seberang jalan. Rupanya Ibu Joon Sung sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas melihat putra kecilnya.

"Apa itu Eomma Sungie?" tanya Yesung.

Joon Sung mengangguk imut mengiyakan.

"Hyung antar ke sana ne, kajja~" Yesung membawa Joon Sung dalam gendongannya. Membantu anak kecil itu menyeberang jalan menemui Sang Ibu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Yesung telah tiba diseberang jalan. Ia segera menyerahkan Joon Sung pada ibunya.

Wanita yang nampaknya seorang ibu muda itu tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih pada Yesung. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia harus kehilangan putranya karena Joon Sung kecil berlari pergi diam-diam. Sang Ibu terus berlarian ke segala arah sampai akhirnya menemukan Joon Sung dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Sungie, lain kali kau harus minta izin kalau mau pergi, ok? Jangan membuat eomma cemas lagi." Yesung mengusap puncak kepala Joon Sung.

Joon Sung menampilkan senyum khas anak-anaknya pada Yesung. "Ne hyung, Cungie janji."

"Bagus bagus, anak pintar. Hyung pergi dulu ne, annyeong~" Yesung melambaikan tangan pada Joon Sung lalu berjalan kembali ke seberang.

Ketika langkah kaki Yesung membawanya ke tengah jalan, tanpa sengaja kacamata dalam sakunya terjatuh. Yesung berhenti sesaat untuk mengambilnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Joon Sung kecil berteriak kencang, "Hyung mobil!" Peringatan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Joon Sung membuat manik sabit Yesung terbelalak kaget.

.

**_Braakk!_**

.

Suara benturan terdengar cukup keras dan semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Yesung langsung terlempar ke bahu jalan.

"Arggh!" Namja manis itu berteriak kesakitan karena keningnya membentur badan jalan cukup keras. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari dahinya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Joon Sung dan Ibunya turut berteriak histeris menyaksikan peristiwa kecelakaan tersebut. Orang-orang yang tadinya sedang berlalu-lalang segera berdatangan.

Tidak, tidak, Yesung berada diposisinya sekarang bukan karena bersentuhan dengan mobil silver yang melaju kencang tadi.

Buru-buru Yesung mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Namun, ia hanya mampu kembali terduduk lemah ditempatnya. Onyx sabitnya mengarah ke tengah jalan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kacamata yang sempat ia ambil tadi sudah hancur berantakan karena terlindas.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Kedua onyx sabit Yesung menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Ia merasakan seluruh pasukan oksigen kedalam paru-paru seperti terhenti begitu saja ditenggorokan. Pandangannya menjadi kabur.

"C-CHOI SIWON!" tubuh yang tadinya terasa sangat lemah dengan kepala berdenyut sakit itu tidak lagi Yesung pedulikan. Terlalu banyak kekhawatiran yang membuat akal sehatnya refleks meminta sang pemilik tubuh segera berlari ke arah sosok lain ditengah jalan.

Sosok itu sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika Yesung datang menghampirinya. Dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulut serta hidung, Siwon sudah kehilangan kesadaran tepat setelah dirinya mendorong tubuh Yesung dan menerima hantaman keras dari mobil yang melaju kencang.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terus gemetar ketakutan. Onyx sabitnya tertutup rapat. Nampak begitu jelas garis-garis air mata yang mengalir melalui kedua pipi chubbynya. Jejak darah juga masih terlihat dari luka dikeningnya.

Tubuhnya terduduk lemas dikursi tunggu. _'Tuhan.. jebal, selamatkan Siwonie. Aku mohon, aku lakukan apapun untuk keselamatannya Tuhan..'_ Yesung tak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Sudah hampir satu jam Choi Siwon berada di ruang operasi dan tak ada yang tahu keadaan macam apa yang kini sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Mereka yang menunggu di luar hanya dapat berdoa dan memohon kepada Tuhan.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arah Kim bersaudara dan manager pribadi Siwon yang sedang menunggu jalannya operasi.

"Kibum~ah.. Kyuhyun~ah.." ternyata Cho bersaudara baru saja tiba begitu mendapat informasi dari Manager Siwon.

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Leeteuk, perlahan Yesung membuka maniknya. Segera setelah sosok Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh pandangannya, namja itu menghambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"H-hyung.." Kyuhyun jelas terkejut mendapat sikap tak terduga dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyunie.. hiks.." air mata Yesung kembali tumpah membasahi kemeja biru Kyuhyun. Entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan tindakannya, sang model justru mempererat pelukannya. Meluapkan segala kesedihan hatinya diatas dada bidang sang seniman.

Yang lebih muda akhirnya mampu mengendalikan diri. Ia membalas pelukan Yesung dan mengusap surai halus Yesung dengan lembut. "Ssttt.. hyung tidak boleh menangis, Siwon tidak akan suka mendengarnya. Percaya padaku.. uljima."

"Hiks.. Kyuhyunie.." Kim Yesung tetap terisak. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti selama belum ada kepastian mengenai kondisi sahabatnya.

Sementara Leeteuk menjelaskan kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa Siwon kepada Kibum, Kyuhyun ikut mendengarkan sambil terus memberi kenyaman terbaik untuk namja manis dalam pelukannya.

.

**_Klek!_**

.

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka bersamaan dengan lampu ruang operasi yang berubah hijau. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke titik yang sama. Yesung melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dengan mata yang memerah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" tanya Park Hyun Sik, Manager Siwon dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Dokter bernama Seung Ho tersebut menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Kondisi pasien sudah melewati masa kritis dan operasi berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Kita masih beruntung gegar otak pada pasien berada dalam skala ringan. Sekarang kita semua tinggal menunggu pasien siuman dan kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir untuk memastikan keberhasilan operasinya."

Semua orang yang sedari tadi menunggu dalam kecemasan serempak menghembuskan nafas lega. Mereka sama-sama menyampaikan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan atas nasib baik yang telah Ia berikan pada rekan mereka, Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Sementara di ruangan lain, Kim Yesung yang sebelumnya menolak keras untuk menerima pengobatan, kini sedang berada dalam perawatan terhadap lukanya.

"Arggh!" bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan lirih saat seorang suster mengoleskan obat pada luka dikeningnya.

"Apa sakit sekali, hyung?" suara bass Kyuhyun menginterupsi dari arah samping. Raut wajahnya terlihat penuh kekhawatiran.

Yesung menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. Beberapa menit selanjutnya ia mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya diam-diam.

"Sudah selesai. Yesung~sshi, tolong jangan terlalu sering menyentuh lukamu. Meski luka sobeknya tidak terlalu dalam, Anda harus berhati-hati supaya lukanya tidak terbuka lagi." Sang Suster memberi nasehat sembari membereskan peralatannya.

"Ne suster, gomawo.." balas Yesung.

"Dan untuk luka lebam serta lecet dibagian tangan Anda, kami juga sudah memberikan antiseptic sekaligus pereda rasa sakit. Jika Anda membutuhkannya nanti, panggil saja kami."

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih suster."

"Ne sama-sama, Yesung~sshi. Kalau begitu saya permisi.." Sang Suster akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Yesung.

Meninggalkan sang model berdua dengan guru seninya. Sang Manager ─Leeteuk─ sedang berada di kamar Siwon bersama Cho Kibum dan Hyun Sik.

"Apa lebih baik? Atau masih sakit?" Kyuhyun segera menarik kursi yang tersedia didekat ranjang. Masih memandang khawatir sosok Yesung yang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Sudah lebih baik, jangan terlalu khawatir."

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi tak setuju. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Minggu lalu aku menemukanmu hampir tenggelam di kolam renang dan sekarang aku justru mendapati dirimu berbaring di rumah sakit, eoh?"

"Hehe.. mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Sudah sepantasnya begitu. Hal buruk tak perlu diulang dua kali." Nada komentar Kyuhyun kembali terdengar tajam.

Mendapati hal itu Yesung memasang tampang tak suka dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau bicara dengan nada itu lagi, huh menyebalkan!" protesnya kesal.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya sambil meringis malu. "Hehe.. Maaf maaf, aku hanya khawatir, hyung."

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Sehari pasca operasi dilakukan, kondisi Siwon belum juga menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Namja bermarga Choi tersebut masih menutup kedua maniknya. Entah mimpi apa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman tertidur seharian.

Mrs. Choi dengan setia menunggu putra semata wayangnya. Disampingnya, Mr. Choi juga ikut mendampingi sejak semalam. Mereka berdua langsung terbang dari Jeju begitu mendapat kabar kecelakaan Siwon dari Hyun Sik.

"Siwonie.." Yesung membuka pelan pintu kamar Siwon. Disisinya berdiri sosok Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Leeteuk yang turut membantunya berjalan.

"Yesungie.." Mrs. Choi berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan pelan ke arah Yesung lalu memberinya sebuah pelukan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, eomma."

Sudah hampir 4 tahun belakangan Kim bersaudara memanggil Mr. & Mrs. Choi selayaknya orang tua mereka sendiri. Keluarga Siwon juga selalu menganggap Kim bersaudara sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka.

"Syukurlah.. Eomma tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kau juga terluka parah. Maaf karena kami belum menjengukmu sejak kemarin." Mrs. Choi meregangkan pelukannya.

"Aniyo, Eomma tak perlu minta maaf. Aku justru akan marah jika Eomma dan Appa sampai meninggalkan Siwonie hanya untuk melihat keadaanku." balas Yesung.

"Bagaimana kondisi Siwonie? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Leeteuk yang kini berdiri tepat disamping ranjang dongsaengnya. Hatinya juga terasa sakit sama seperti melihat adik kandungnya sendiri yang terluka. Leeteuk menyayangi Siwon seperti ia menyayangi Yesung.

Mr. Choi memandang sendu putra kandungnya. Ia menimpali, "Belum ada Teuk~ah. Kami masih menunggu anak ini bangun. Ckc, tidak biasanya bocah ini tidur sehari penuh. Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi pemalas."

Kata-kata sindiran yang diucapkan Mr. Choi terasa penuh dengan luka kesedihan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Semua orang kembali mengirim doa untuk meminta yang terbaik.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Malam ini Yesung memutuskan untuk menginap dikamar Siwon. Mr. & Mrs. Choi sudah kembali ke rumah atas bujukan Leeteuk sejak satu jam yang lalu. Mereka tetap harus beristirahat karena sejak kembali dari Jeju, keduanya belum sempat tidur dengan baik.

Cho Kibum masih menyelesaikan kesibukannya di perusahaan sehingga belum bisa datang berkunjung hari ini. Manager Park sedang mendiskusikan penundaan jadwal serta mengurus permohonan absen kepada beberapa rumah produksi yang menjadikan Choi Siwon sebagai salah satu aktor mereka. Sementara Cho Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan malam di cafe rumah sakit setelah mendapat perintah keras secara sepihak dari Kim Yesung.

"Ye..sung hyu..ng .." suara Siwon mengigau pelan.

Baiklah, tidak cukup pelan untuk didengar oleh Kim Yesung yang tepat terduduk disamping ranjang.

"Siwonie? Kau mencariku, um? Ayo bangun, hyung disini." Yesung menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk menggenggam tangan besar sang dongsaeng.

"Sa.. ranghae.."

.

**_Deg!_**

.

Onyx sabitnya terkejut bukan main. Jelas hatinya menjadi berdegub tak tentu mendengar igauan Siwon yang kedua kalinya.

"S-Siwonie.. k-kau.." panggilnya gugup.

Jika ia tidak salah dengar, apakah Choi Siwon sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintai Kim Yesung? Ini sebuah bunga tidur atau benar-benar sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam hatinya?

Sadarkah ia bahwa kata-kata itu berdampak besar terhadap kondisi mental Kim Yesung sekarang?

Dari ambang pintu, Cho Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia sudah berada ditempat itu sejak dua menit yang lalu. Tepat sebelum Siwon menyatakan cintanya dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Untuk kali ini namja jangkung itu memilih tak berkomentar. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya tanpa suara. Dari luar ruangan ia bersandar pada dinding kamar Choi Siwon. Matanya terpejam dalam diam.

_'__Cintamu sungguh membuatku kehabisan kata-kata, Pangeran Choi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang jika sudah begini?' _

Mungkin hatinya benar-benar sudah terlambat menyadari segalanya. Apakah mungkin radar cinta yang tertanam dalam hatinya telah mati tak berfungsi? Membuat sang genius seni merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh yang bahkan tak mengerti arti perasaan dalam hatinya sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya sanggup menghembuskan nafas dalam kebisuan. Pengakuan cinta Choi Siwon baru saja menamparnya. Bahwa ia ..

juga ...

..

... mencintai ..

Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

**_===###END/TBC?###===_**

.

.

.

puahaha sekian dulu untuk part 5 nya ~ aku tidak akan membuat konflik keluarga dicerita ini. hanya sebuah kisah umum cinta & persahabatan yg brusaha aku kemas dgn caraku :3

.

dan yg minta yewon moment, belum bisa skrg nde xD mian

.

**Reply to Review :**

R: Kurang banyak KyuSung momentnya. boleh tambah lagi kyusung momentnya?

A: yaakk~ sudah aku katakan jgn bilang kurang /asah golok/ - *kidding

.

R: Duuuuhh kyusung sweet bgt nih mrk tp gmn nanti klo siwon tau yah? Gmn nasib persahabatan antara siwon 'n kyu?

A: tunggu saja bgaimna nantinya xp

.

R: syuting yaoi MV EunHae dngan bantuan yesung yg jdi modelnya masih lanjutkah?

A: aku akan jawab, sudah selesai puahaha wonkyu uda protes gegara moment yehae part lalu -_-'

.

R: happy end kan?

A: doakan saja hhe

.

R: Kibum jg suka ama yesung ?

A: emm.. belum ada tanda" kesitu sih xixi

.

R: Kyu yg prtama nyentuh bibir Yesung?

A: aduuh.. nanti kalau aku bilang yg sbenernya sama aja buka aib yesungie #eh

.

.

Cha ~ saatnya minta pendapat kalian untuk kelanjutan ff ini :) review apapun diterima ~

Neomu" gomawo untuk review kalian sebelumnya ^^ chu


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle **: Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

Mungkin benar bahwa cinta yang tulus tak akan meminta balasan atas perasaannya.

Mungkin benar bahwa cinta yang murni tak memiliki alasan untuk dapat menjelaskan perasaannya.

Dan mungkin benar bahwa cinta terpendam itu juga memiliki batas waktu sebelum hatinya berbicara tanpa izin sang logika.

Tapi.. apakah benar bahwa cinta karena sebuah kebiasaan bisa disebut sebagai cinta dengan makna sesungguhnya?

Bagaimana cara untuk membeda itu cinta atau sayang?

.

Kim Yesung merasa dilema. Ia sedang menduga-duga permainan macam apa yang kini tengah takdir lakukan pada hatinya.

"Yesung hyung.." suara panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menoleh. Refleks ia menarik tangannya ke tempat semula.

"Eoh, kau sudah selesai makan?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dengan tenang. "Sudah. Apa Pangeran Choi sudah sadar?"

"Belum, keadaannya masih sama. Kyuhyunie, bisa bantu aku ke kamar?" pinta Yesung.

"Bukannya hyung bilang mau menginap di kamar Siwon?"

"Eungh.. tiba-tiba aku merasa kurang baik. Aku ingin tidur di kamar saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi Hyun Sik datang, biar dia yang menemani Siwon di sini."

"Oh, oke.. Kajja.." Kyuhyun membantu Yesung berdiri dan memapahnya pergi meninggalkan raung rawat Choi Siwon. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa Kim Yesung pasti merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Siwon untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membantu tubuh Yesung berbaring diranjang. Ia kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebatas dada Yesung dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunie.."

"Sama-sama hyung, sekarang tidurlah dan istirahat.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kyuhyunie, bagaimana Choi Siwon menurutmu?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba mengangkat topik mengenai namja Choi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu, hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, apa tidak boleh?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya lembut. "Siwon adalah namja yang sangat baik. Semua orang disekitarnya pasti setuju denganku. Dia selalu menjaga orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tak peduli berbagai akibat yang mungkin terjadi, Choi Siwon menjadikan tawa orang yang dicintainya sebagai kepentingan utama."

"Pasti beruntung menjadi orang yang dicintai oleh Siwonie." komentar Yesung.

Namja disamping Yesung mengangguk. "Sangat, hyung. Namja itu terlalu sempurna jadi aku memberinya gelar Pangeran Choi sejak kami berhubungan dekat."

"Kyuhyunie, apakah mungkin cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu berlalu?"

Seketika Kyuhyun menyadari maksud pertanyaan Yesung. "Tentu saja. Bahkan cinta bisa tumbuh saat pertemuan pertama." balasnya.

Yesung menatap polos kedua obsidian namja Cho bergantian. "Bagaimana kita tahu cinta itu telah tumbuh?"

Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yesung. Ia takut dan belum siap mental.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghiraukan perasaannya dan bersikap biasa. "Mengetahuinya? Eum ... mungkin saat kau merasa nyaman bersamanya, saat kau tidak ingin melihatnya terluka sedikitpun, saat kau menjadikan tawanya sebagai satu energi khusus, saat kau merasakan jantungmu berdegub tak tentu jika didekatnya. Juga saat hatimu terasa sakit melihatnya berdiri disamping orang lain."

Sang Seniman bukanlah sedang melakukan presentasi di depan muridnya. Jelas dia bukan seorang ahli dalam hal percintaan. Semua yang dia katakan barusan hanyalah sebuah bentuk pengungkapan atas tindakannya akhir-akhir ini. Serangkaian pengalaman yang berusaha dia sampaikan secara diam-diam.

.

Ada cinta yang membuat kita membisu melihat kesungguhannya.

Ada cinta yang membuat kita sakit hanya dengan mendengarnya.

Juga ada cinta yang membuat dia menyadari arti keberadaan seseorang baginya.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Pagi ini ia terbangun masih dengan suasana hati yang tak tentu. Sejak pengakuan cinta tak langsung sahabatnya, Yesung terus berpikir mengenai sebuah rasa bernama 'cinta' yang selama ini tak pernah ia duga akan datang.

Pandangannya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di atas sofa. Yesung tersenyum tipis. Namja itu beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya merendah tepat di depan wajah Sang Guru Seni yang tidur menyamping. Memangku tangan dikedua lututnya yang tertekuk, Yesung mengamati setiap inci wajah damai Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Cinta?" ucapnya lirih.

Jika tanda-tanda yang Kyuhyun katakan semalam adalah benar, apakah mungkin hati Yesung kini sedang terjebak dalam dua tempat yang berbeda?

Jika semua itu benar adanya, lalu bagaimana dia harus menentukan sikap?

Dengan jiwa yang berbeda serta makna kehadiran mereka yang sama-sama memiliki arti khusus bagi Yesung, haruskah hatinya memilih?

_'Aku tak tahu Kyuhyunie.. bisakah kau ajari aku lebih jauh untuk memahami perasaan ini?'_ sorot matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan.

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun terbuka secara tiba-tiba. "Hyung?"

Yesung tersentak. "K-kyuhyunie.." matanya mengerjap bingung karena terkejut.

"Kenapa turun dari ranjang? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." Tangan besar Kyuhyun tergerak untuk membelai surai hitam Yesung.

Si Manis terpaku mendapat perilaku hangat dari namja dihadapannya.

Yesung menyelamai kedua obsidian Kyuhyun bergantian. _'Kyuhyunie..'_Mengapa hanya ketulusan dan kehangatan yang dapat ia temukan di dalam sana?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Yesung memilih untuk menyudahi penelusurannya di kedua obsidian teduh tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau melihat matahari pagi?"

"Sunrise?"

Sang Seniman mengangguk. Yesung pun menyetujui ide itu dengan senyum manis.

"Tapi Kyuhyunie, bisakah kau belikan aku sekaleng _orange juice_? Aku ingin minum sesuatu yang menyegarkan." pinta Yesung.

"_Orange juice_? Arraseo, aku akan membelinya sebentar. Hyung ke atap saja dulu, aku akan menyusul. Jangan lupa pakai jaketmu."

"Ne Kyuhyunie, gomawo.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar lalu meraih coat baby bluenya untuk membeli _orange juice _di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti ketika maniknya menangkap bayangan seseorang berdiri di depan pintu tangga menuju atap rumah sakit.

"Aggashi?" Kyuhyun coba menyapanya lebih dulu.

Gadis itu nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia membalas dengan canggung, "Ne?"

"Kenapa hanya berdiri sendirian di depan pintu? Apa kau juga ingin ke atap?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Penampilan yeoja ini cukup aneh menurutnya. Mengapa dia harus memakai kacamata hitam dan masker di dalam gedung sepagi ini? Dia bukan seorang pasien penyakit menular, kan?

"Ah.. i-itu, aku sedang menunggu teman. Kau ingin ke atap? Silahkan silahkan, maaf mengganggu jalanmu." Si Gadis membuka pintu besi dibelakangnya untuk memberi jalan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan dan berjalan melewatinya. Ia mulai menaiki satu set anak tangga didepannya perlahan. Sesampainya di ujung, Kyuhyun tidak buru-buru menaiki set berikutnya. Namja itu memilih berhenti karena firasatnya merasakan hal yang tidak baik.

"Hey, cepat lakukan dan pergi sekarang! Seseorang sedang menuju atap dari pintu utara, segera habisi namja sialan itu lalu kabur! Aku menunggu di pintu selatan." suara sang yeoja misterius yang kini tengah menelepon itu dapat terdengar jelas oleh Sang Seniman.

Firasat Kyuhyun ternyata benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan yeoja tadi.

_'Kim Yesung?!'_ obsidian Kyuhyun melebar seketika. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atap. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hyungnya, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri ditepi pagar dengan kedua manik bulan sabitnya yang tertutup. Masih saja memikirkan perasaan macam apa yang kini menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya. Hal ini sungguh membingungkan bagi Yesung.

Terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga nampaknya sang model tidak menyadari langkah kaki seseorang yang diam-diam mendekatinya.

Ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa sosok itu harus membawa sebilah tongkat baseball?

Mungkinkah ...

"YAKK! Berhenti disitu!"

.

**_Bugh!_**

.

Sosok misterius itu terpelanting keras ke samping setelah mendapat dorongan kuat dari belakang oleh Kyuhyun.

Yesung sontak membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara gaduh tersebut. Maniknya terbelalak kaget. "Kyuhyunie!"

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" sorot mata Kyuhyun yang dalam sungguh menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa?" ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang asing tersebut. "Kurasa anti fans, dia berniat melukaimu hyung."

"M-mworago?" mendadak tubuh Yesung menegang. Ia mendapati manik kelam anti fans itu menatapnya penuh kebencian. Seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Dia berniat melukaimu dengan tongkat baseball itu hyung. Seorang yang lain bahkan sudah mengawasi keadaan dari pintu di depan tangga."

"Tapi.." Kim Yesung memandang sang anti fans tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu padaku, eoh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum licik mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Kenapa katamu? Yakk bodoh! Dimana ingatanmu, hah?! Kau membuat Siwon oppa terbaring di rumah sakit hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu! Cih! Namja lemah sepertimu untuk apa hidup jika selalu menyusahkan Siwon oppa! Kau menyakitinya! Kau benar-benar brengs─"

"Sudah cukup! Aggashi, lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah datang lagi untuk mengganggu Kim Yesung, paham?! Kalau kau tetap berani melakukannya, aku akan membuat Choi Siwon mengalami hal yang sama! Ingat itu!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh emosi. Ancaman itu bukan rencana serius. Ia hanya berharap kata-kata itu mampu membuat anti fans gila dihadapannya jera dan menjauh selamanya dari Yesung.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Masih dengan omelan penuh makian yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia membanting tongkat baseball yang dibawanya lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya ancaman Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya takut.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun beralih pada sosok Yesung yang terlihat sangat syok. "Yesung hyung.." namja itu membawa tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

_Appeuda_.. hatinya terasa pedih merasakan tubuh Yesung yang bergetar. Namja itu pasti sangat ketakutan dan terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini hyung, aku akan pastikan orang-orang seperti mereka tidak akan pernah muncul lagi." Tangannya mengusap surai hitam Yesung berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks.." untuk alasan yang tidak Kyuhyun pahami, sosok itu justru meneteskan air mata dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks.. Kyuhyunie.." Yesung tidak segera menjawab. Hanya terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan tetap menangis seorang diri.

Hatinya bergejolak. Tentu saja ada sebuah pukulan yang seolah menghantamnya. Perkataan anti fans tadi membuat Yesung menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini ia abaikan.

Hanya karena pernyataan cinta tak langsung itu, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan pengorbanan Choi Siwon sejauh ini? Dia benar-benar namja yang tidak tahu diri. Sahabatnya terbaring tak berdaya adalah semua karena dirinya.

Selama ini Siwon selalu setia disisinya. Sahabat sekaligus adiknya itu tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan Yesung terluka. Menghiburnya, menemaninya, menjaganya, merawatnya, dan bahkan mencintainya, semua perlakuan Siwon yang seolah baru saja membuka kotak memori Yesung akan masa-masa itu.

Ponsel Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdering. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya untuk membiarkan namja itu menjawab panggilan yang datang.

"Siapa?" tanya Yesung dengan suara parau.

"Dari Manager Park," Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Ada apa hyungnim?"

"..."

"Aku di atap dengan Yesung hyung. Kibum hyung? Dia datang jam 9 nanti."

"..."

"Mwo?! Kau serius? Arra arra.. aku akan memberitahunya."

"Wae Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Memandang Yesung penuh arti, "Pangeran Choi.. sudah bangun." ujarnya kemudian.

"M-mworago?"

"Ayo kita turun menemuinya. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu.." Yesung membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam miliknya untuk kesekian kali. Mengikuti langkah kaki Sang Seniman yang kini membawanya turun menemui Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Siwonie..." Yesung masuk lebih dulu ke kamar Siwon. Di dalam sudah ada Mrs. Choi dan juga Manager Park.

"Yesung hyung.." suara itu akhirnya menyapa indra pendengaran Yesung setelah hampir 2 hari tak terdengar. Yang bersangkutan bergegas mendekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yesung memukul ringan lengan berotot Siwon. "Pabo! Kenapa baru bangun sekarang? Aku sudah mau mati bosan menunggu tahu!"

"Aw~ hyung, bagaimana bisa kau memukulku di depan eomma? Ckc.. benar-benar nakal." Senyum _dimple_ Sang Namja Choi tercipta akibat tindakan konyol Yesung.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya ... Hiks."

Siwon yang sedari tadi terduduk diranjang segera menarik tubuh Yesung mendekat. Didekapnya raga itu erat tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Sstt.. siapa yang menyuruhmu menangis hyung? Uljima.."

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Masih dalam pelukan erat Choi Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini kuat, jadi tak perlu khawatir." Yang lebih muda meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap onyx sabit Yesung bergantian. "Hyung juga baik-baik saja kan?"

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Ne. Aku baik-baik saja karena dirimu Siwonie... Gomawo.."

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan diri di ambang pintu kamar Siwon. Dia tidak berniat masuk untuk sekarang.

Melihat bagaimana Sang Pangeran Choi memeluk erat tubuh Kim Yesung, kepercayaan dirinya akan cinta yang ia miliki semakin menipis.

Apa yang dapat ia bandingkan dengan cinta seorang Choi Siwon? Tak ada kelebihan yang dia miliki untuk mampu bersaing. Seperti gelar yang ia berikan secara pribadi pada sang sahabat karib, Choi Siwon memang terlalu sempurna dalam hal apa pun.

Termasuk ... caranya mencintai Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Semenjak Siwon siuman pasca operasi, Yesung mulai menghabiskan semua waktunya bersama namja tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya sesekali bergabung bersama mereka. Belum ada waktu berdua lagi antara dirinya dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun~ah.." Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Siwon mencari keberaan putra bungsu Keluarga Cho.

"Ne hyung?"

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Kyuhyun sempat bingung mendengar permintaan Kim Leeteuk.

Mengabaikan hal itu dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Lagi-lagi harus meninggalkan Yesung berdua dengan Pangeran Choi.

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh dari pintu kamar Siwon.

Yang lebih tua nampak menyerahkan selembar kertas pada yang lebih muda. "Apa ini gadis yang kau lihat waktu itu?"

Kyuhyun menerima kertas itu dan mengamati potongan gambar CCTV yang telah dicetak. "Benar hyung, dia teman anti fans waktu itu. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Leeteuk merendahkan nada bicaranya. "Kemarin aku melihat gadis ini disekitar apartement kami."

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak ingin adikku merasa cemas. Jadi untuk beberapa alasan, bisakah kau bantu aku menjaga Yesungie?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menolak permintaan itu. Sudah pasti dia akan berkata iya.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun~ah. Karena saat ini aku belum bisa melaporkan para anti fans itu tanpa ada bukti kuat, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu dan para keamanan apartement sementara waktu." jelas Leeteuk.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa dia percayai sekarang. Tidak mungkin jika dia meminta bantuan Siwon. Itu sama saja memperkeruh keadaaan. Bisa saja para anti fans itu berbuat nekad kalau sampai mereka tahu Siwon berusaha melindungi Yesung ─lagi.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Setelah hampir seminggu menerima perawatan di rumah sakit, hari ini Choi Siwon sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter yang bertanggungjawab.

Mrs. Choi sudah datang untuk menjemput putranya sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Terpatri jelas diwajah anggunnya bahwa dia sangat bahagia anaknya bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Hyung, kau satu mobil denganku ya?"

"Ckc, dasar manja. Arra arra.. aku semobil denganmu." Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap kekanakan Siwon. Rasa-rasanya dia tak bisa menolak semua permintaan sahabatnya untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

Karena Kim Yesung menumpang di mobil Siwon bersama Mrs. Choi dan seorang supir, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus rela semobil dengan Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung," panggil Kyuhyun dari kursi penumpang disamping kemudi.

Leeteuk yang memang sedang sibuk memegang stir hanya menoleh sekilas, "Kenapa?"

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Eum, kau mau tanya soal apa?"

"Itu.. apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan kedua orang tuamu hyung?" Sang Seniman rupanya merasa penasaran terhadap kisah-kisah dalam Keluarga Kim.

Jujur saja.. sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengenal Yesung dan kakaknya lebih dekat. Yah.. semacam langkah awal agar dapat lebih memahami Kim Yesung.

Dari balir stir kemudi Leeteuk menimpali, "Eomma meninggal karena sakit saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Lalu appa .." ceritanya mendadak terhenti.

Kyuhyun merasa heran. Apa ada sesuatu yang terlalu pribadi untuk dikatakan?

Dugaan Kyuhyun tak terbukti karena Leeteuk kembali membuka mulutnya.

".. Appa meninggal dua bulan kemudian."

.

.

.

**_===###END/TBC?###===_**

.

.

.

mian part ini tidak terlalu byk moment romancenya -_,- lebih penuh penjelasan akan perasaan tiap tokoh soalnya..

dan untuk penyatuan kyusung, akan aku lakukan setelah hubungan yewon jelas alurnya xD hehe tidak lama lagi #ups

.

**Reply to Review :**

R: Kurang panjang, kalo bisa dipanjangin sampe 1km

A: 1km cerita itu perlu berapa ribu kata kah? #cengo o.o

.

R: apa yesung bakal nerima siwon? karena siwon sudah nyelamatin yesung?

A: tergantung hati yesungie sih x3

.

R: kapan kyusung bersatu thor? knp mkin rumit gitu kisah mrka?

A: mungkin chap depan or depannya ? #evillaugh hhha tidak akan trlalu rumit lagi kok #meringisalamasiwon

.

R: oh ya ada satu pertanyaan. yesung kan ikut main drama, tp knp gk pernah diceritain jalannya dramanya? trs apa gk ada lawan mainnya? dan yesung first kiss nya ama kyu, jd di dramanya gk ada kissing scene nya dong.

A: untuk drama, sejak awal aku g kpikiran bkin hal itu sebgai salah satu fokus cerita._. jadi gak terlalu aku ungkit jauh. hhe kiss scene di drama, sbgai bocoran ... itu ada, cm belum dibahas skrg^^

.

R: mau tny, sbnerx kmn appa teuk n yesung? :/ knp dia pergi?

A: abeoji? ah aku bahas itu nanti hehe xD

.

.

Aku sadar kalian udah gak sabar untuk kyusung jadi satu, tapi biar author membenahi hubungan yewon dulu yak ._.v

hhe oke.. seperti sebelumnya, kelanjutan cerita ada pada readers :) Jadi yg sudah baca bisa review apa pun ~

Ada ppoppo dari KyuSungWon untuk setiap readers yg review :* /flying kiss/


	8. Chapter 7

**Tittle **: Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

"Nde? M-meninggal? Tapu bukankah beliau ... " Setau Kyuhyun ─dari fakta yang dia baca di internet─ Ayah Kim bersaudara pergi tanpa pamit bukan meninggal dunia.

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Kyuhyun~ah, Appa tidak pernah kabur dari kami. Waktu itu Yesung masih berumur 4 tahun ketika Ayah pergi secara tiba-tiba."

"Saat itu adalah hari minggu pertama di bulan April, Appa dan Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengunjungi Jepang selama 3 hari. Ada perjalanan bisnis, tapi Appa hanya pergi berdua dengan Yesung karena aku masih harus sekolah jadi tidak bisa ikut. Aku tinggal bersama keluarga Paman Lee, tetangga kami tanpa firasat apapun."

Namja blonde itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Seolah ada luka lama yang cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang terbang jauh dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi hari itu. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan tunggal yang membuat pesawat mereka jatuh ke laut. Aku yang mendengar kabar itu dari Paman Lee langsung bergegas pergi mencari keberadaan Appa dan Yesung. Kami pergi ke rumah sakit sekitar Incheon karena pesawat mereka terjatuh di area laut pulau Yeongjondo."

Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan, "Kabar baik kami dapat ketika salah satu suster mengatakan ada seorang pasien kecelakaan pesawat bernama Kim Yesung di ruang rawat anak. Yesung berhasil selamat karena saat tim penolong menemukannya, dia terapung dengan masih memakai pelampung keselamatan. Tapi Appa.. kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Bahkan tim penolong ragu jika Appa masih hidup."

"J-jadi beliau meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan itu?"

"Ne Kyuhyun~ah. Beberapa minggu kemudian para penyelidik menemukan fakta baru. Pelampung yang Yesung pakai saat itu adalah milik Appa. Mereka mengatakan pelampung Yesung diketahui tak berfungsi dengan baik saat ditemukan bersama puing-puing pesawat yang lain. Jadi penyelidik menarik kesimpulan, saat awak pesawat memberitahukan keadaan darurat, Appa memberikan pelampungnya pada Yesung." Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut manik Leeteuk. Hatinya merasakan kepedihan yang sama setiap mengingat peristiwa itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebelah tangannya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada Leeteuk dengan mengusap bahu namja itu pelan.

"Sejak kejadian itu, Yesung menjadi sangat ketakutan setiap naik pesawat. Anak itu juga menjadi takut jika harus memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air yang banyak."

"Tapi hyung, kenapa Yesung hyung tidak tahu kalau Ayahnya meninggal?"

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis diantara jejak air mata dikedua pipinya. "Dia melupakan segalanya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ingatan Yesung tentang peristiwa itu hilang secara permanen empat bulan kemudian. Aku tidak tahu keadaan seperti apa yang terjadi saat tragedi itu, sampai-sampai Yesung menjadi sangat ketakutan dan memilih untuk melupakan semuanya. Mungkin kejadian itu terlalu mengerikan bagi Yesung kecil."

"Itukah sebabnya Yesung hyung tidak tahu alasan dibalik rasa traumanya terhadap pesawat dan air?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, begitulah. Yang Yesung tahu Ayah pergi tiba-tiba dari kami tanpa pamit."

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Yesung hyung?"

"Kyuhyun~ah.. aku tidak pernah ingin merahasiakan kenyataan ini, tapi kata-kata dokter selalu menahanku. Mereka bilang, jika Yesung mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, ada kemungkinan itu bisa memicu rasa ketakutan Yesung menjadi lebih parah. Aku tidak mau kondisinya bertambah buruk. Nanti ketika aku menemukan seseorang yang mampu menguatkan Yesung, aku berjanji akan memberitahunya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, tolong bantu aku menjaga rahasia ini." pinta Leeteuk.

"Ah.. ne Leeteuk hyung. Akan kulakukan.." angguknya.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksud ucapan Leeteuk tentang kondisi Yesung. Menurutnya, tindakan itu juga hal yang paling benar yang bisa dilakukan. Biarlah kenyataan itu tersembunyi selama Yesung belum mendapatkan sosok penguat dalam hatinya.

Disisi lain, penderita Dissociative Disorder bukan perihal yang mudah untuk disembuhkan. Butuh waktu sebelum dia benar-benar sanggup memutar ulang memori buruknya dan menembus ruang menuju luka di masa lalu.

Ditambah lagi jika Yesung tahu Ayahnya meninggal demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pukulan seperti apa itu, kurasa kita mengerti betapa beratnya.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Masa liburan Yesung yang seharusnya hanya 3 hari, karena suatu kecelakaan tak terduga telah diperpanjang hingga hampir 8 hari. Dan hari ini sang model bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertunda selama 5 hari kemarin.

Lagi-lagi ia mendapati tubuhnya diterpa rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah letih. Bergegas melangkah menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Yesungie.." Leeteuk menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Yesung.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Yesung tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, besok adalah hari terakhirmu belajar seni dengan Kyuhyun. Sutradara Jung mengatakan kalau diepisode-episode terakhir tidak akan banyak membahas seni. Jadi kau tidak perlu belajar lagi."

"Ok, hyung atur saja semuanya."

"Eum, arra. Kalau begitu tidurlah.. selamat malam." Leeteuk berlalu dari kamar Yesung setelah lebih dulu menutup pintu.

Yesung menghembuskan nafas lemah. "Ddangkoma~ya, ada yang aneh denganku. Kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Baru 4 hari kami tidak bertemu dan kondisiku menjadi sangat kacau." Onyx sabitnya memandang sendu sebuah akuarium sedang yang terletak di sisi kiri ranjang.

Makhluk kecil bernama Ddangkoma itu tak menunjukkan respon apapun. Mata mungilnya hanya membalas tatapan Yesung dalam diam. Mungkin kura-kura itu sedikit mengerti bahwa sang pemilik sedang membutuhkan pendengar untuk keluh kesahnya.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwonie, tapi pikiranku .." Yesung berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Tak lama ia menggeleng lemah, "entahlah.."

"Tanda-tanda keberadaan cinta yang dia katakan beberapa waktu lalu, kurasa itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Aku pikir setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta tak langsung Siwonie, hatiku akan berubah."

Yesung beralih pada boneka kura-kura besar pemberian Siwon. Ditariknya boneka tersebut lalu dipeluknya erat. "Aku merasakannya, hatiku memang berubah. Sesuatu dalam hatiku menyuarakan sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah kuduga, Ddangkoma~ya."

"Aku menyadarinya ketika berada disisi Siwonie belakangan ini. Jantungku .." sebelah tangan Yesung menyentuh dada kirinya lembut. ".. Hanya akan berdegup kencang saat aku disisinya. Bahkan ketika aku hanya membayangkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini."

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Mengenakan sebuah mantel berbulu hitam, Yesung menekan tombol bel dipintu rumah Kyuhyun. Hari ini cuaca di Seoul mulai berubah lebih dingin memasuki musim salju.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya bertubuh agak gemuk tersenyum manis menyapa sang model.

"Apa kau Kim Yesung?" wanita itu menatap Yesung dengan antusias.

Ini pertama kalinya Yesung melihat sosok wanita itu di rumah Kyuhyun. Walau tak mengenali sosok yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya kini, Yesung tetap tersenyum manis dan memberi salam dengan sopan. "Ne, Kim Yesung imnida. Aku kemari untuk belajar dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aigo aigoo~ manisnya, ayo masuk dulu."

_'__Manis?' _Kata itu mengingatkannya pada ucapan Mr. Cho beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ne ahjumma," Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam singgasana Keluarga Cho.

"Jangan panggil ahjumma, panggil saja eomma. Ckc.. kenapa Kyuhyunie tidak pernah bilang kalau ternyata Kim Yesung itu sangat mempesona? Anak itu benar-benar menikmatinya sendiri."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya kaget. "Apakah Anda Mrs. Cho? Eomma Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku ibunya dan satu-satunya." Mrs. Cho tersenyum lembut.

Sang Model segera menyambutnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis. Pantas saja wanita itu menyebutnya manis, ternyata keturunan Keluarga Cho. ckck...

"Apakah Anda baru kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Yesung.

Mrs. Cho mengiyakan. "Begitulah, eomma baru sampai tadi pagi."

"Ah begitu, ahju─ eh, e-eomma.. apa Kyuhyun ada di galerinya?"

"Galeri? Sepertinya tidak. Tadi dia bilang akan menunggumu di tempat Kibum."

"Ne? Tempat Kibum?"

_'__Apa selama ini Cho Kibum tidak tinggal di rumah ini?'_ batin Yesung.

"Oh itu, bangunan lantai dua yang ada diseberang galeri Kyuhyun. Bangunan itu adalah tempat pribadi Kibumie." jelas Mrs. Cho.

Yesung mengangguk imut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu eomma. Aku harus belajar."

"Geurae.. geurae.. apa perlu diantar?"

"Ah~ T-tidak perlu. Aku akan ke sana sendiri saja, hehe.. gomawo eomma."

Setelah berpisah dengan Mrs. Cho, Yesung segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Entah kenapa setiap langkah kaki yang membawanya menemui Kyuhyun, jantungnya menjadi tidak sabaran dan berdegub lebih cepat. Rasanya ia ingin segera melihat wajah pria itu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

Rindu? Mungkin.. kkk...

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Oh hyung, kukira kau akan datang nanti sore?" Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk mempersilakan sang tamu masuk.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal siang ini, jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya datang lebih awal."

"Haha.. benarkah? Kupikir karena kau merindukanku." canda Kyuhyun.

_'__Memang Kyuhyunie!'_ batin Yesung serasa ingin berteriak. "Jangan menggodaku!" dan ia memilih mengatakan hal yang berlainan.

"Hehe.. baiklah. Yasudah, ayo kita ke atas. Untuk hari ini kita belajar di atap." Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung begitu santai.

"Kenapa harus di atap? Kenapa tidak di galerimu saja seperti biasa?"

"Sstt.." Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Yesung. "Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti saja perintah gurumu ini hyung, ok? Karena untuk hari terakhir kita belajar, aku akan benar-benar mengajarimu segalanya."

Yesung tak banyak bicara lagi dan hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga, kini keduanya sampai di area rooftop. Ternyata Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sudah ada beberapa peralatan melukis yang tertata.

Mereka menempati sebuah meja yang sejak awal berada di rooftop. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan masing-masing memiliki selembar kertas dihadapannya.

"Hari ini saja, bisakah aku meminta hyung membuat sebuah lukisan?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "lukisan?"

"Eum, aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang rumit. Hanya buatlah sebuah lukisan yang hyung mau, apa saja." Kyuhyun mengangkat pensil lukisnya. "Dan aku juga akan membuatnya, lalu kita bertukar satu sama lain."

"Emm.. aku akan mencobanya." Yesung turut serta mengangkat pensil lukisnya. Ia berpikir sebentar sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Apa yang sebaiknya ia buat sekarang?

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kertasnya dengan posisi terbalik.

"Eungg.. sebentar lagi. Tunggu tunggu.." Yesung kembali menyibukkan diri menyelesaikan lukisannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Yesung meletakkan pensilnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil memandang sekali lagi hasil karyanya. "Selesai.."

"Bisa kita tukar sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk walau tak yakin.

"Karena aku masih gurumu, aku akan melihat lukisanmu terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu hyung bisa melihat lukisanku, ok?"

Sang murid tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menurut. Dia memberikan lukisannya pada sang seniman meskipun cukup ragu hal itu akan memuaskan.

Kyuhyun menerima lukisan Yesung. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mengamati hasil karya tersebut.

"Ini kolam renang yang bagus.." puji Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit tak percaya mendapati hasil karya Yesung adalah sesuatu yang sama seperti pertama kali ia belajar membuat sketsa kolam renang.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Itu tidak terlihat seperti kolam renang. Kurasa itu lebih mirip sebuah kotak persegi panjang penuh cacing."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terheran. Ia tak pernah mengatakan komentar seperti 'kotak penuh cacing' itu pada Yesung, bagaimana namja itu bisa tahu?

"Aku menunjukkan sketsaku pada Teukie hyung sepulang dari tempatmu waktu itu. Teukie hyung memujinya dengan berkata bahwa lukisanku seperti sebuah kotak penuh cacing. Kkk.." Si Namja Kim tertawa pelan.

_'__Ah jadi begitu, tak kusangka Leeteuk hyung punya pandangan yang sama denganku.'_ inner Kyuhyun. "Lalu apa alasanmu melukis ini untukku, hyung?"

"Hmm.. jika saja hari itu kau mengatakan komentar yang sama dengan Teukie hyung, kurasa hubungan kita tidak akan seperti sekarang. Kyuhyunie, aku tahu kau berusaha menjaga perasaanku saat itu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya."

"Hyung..."

Bibir plum Yesung menunjukkan sebuah lengkungan ke atas. "Lukisan itu adalah awal aku membuka hatiku lebih jauh untuk mengenalmu. Kyuhyunie, aku akan mengingatnya sebagai tanda pertemuan pertama kita."

Sang Seniman tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya mendengar kata-kata Yesung. "Gomawo Yesung hyung, sekarang kau bisa melihat lukisanku."

Yesung menerima lukisan Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia membalikkan kertas tersebut tanpa ragu.

.

**_Deg!_**

.

"Hatiku.." suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar lembut.

Yesung masih terpaku melihat lukisan ditangannya. Entah itu bisa disebut lukisan atau tidak karena onyx sabit Yesung hanya mendapati satu gambar hati dengan ukuran sedang bertuliskan "Kim Yesung" didalamnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyunie.." ia menatap tak percaya kedua obsidian Kyuhyun.

"Yesung hyung, aku tak pandai melakukan hal lain kecuali seni. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu dalam diriku dengan baik kecuali lewat seni. Dan lukisan itu, kuharap kau bisa memahaminya meski hanya sebuah gambar kecil. Hatiku.." Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan ke arah Yesung lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "..milikmu."

"Kyuhyunie.." Yesung hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya.

Apa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menyatakan perasaan padanya?

"Ambil tanganku jika kau mampu memahami lukisanku." Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat Yesung gugup.

Selama hampir satu menit Yesung habiskan untuk menatap tangan Kyuhyun, akhirnya namja itu melakukan sesuatu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih milik Kyuhyun. Menggenggamnya erat seraya berdiri dari kursi. Bariton Yesung bersuara, "Aku mengerti semuanya."

.

**_Grep!_**

.

Sebuah pelukan erat menyapa tubuh ramping Yesung. "Syukurlah.." ucap Kyuhyun lega.

Yesung tersenyum manis membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia memejamkan kedua onyx sabitnya. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu pas ia dapatkan ketika musim telah berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghampiri kursi ayunan yang kini ditempati oleh sosok namja manis. "Segelas susu coklat hangat untuk model terbaik kita, Kim Yesung~sshi silahkan.."

"Kkkk.." Yesung memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih Kyuhyunie.."

"Kembali kasih.. kkk~" namja yang lebih tinggi menempati ruang kosong disamping Yesung.

Kini keduanya sibuk memandang santai suguhan alam berupa langit crimson yang ada dihadapan mereka. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 10 ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jam belajar mereka dan menikmati waktu sore bersama dengan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pangeran Choi? Apa sudah sehat total?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya belakangan ini?"

Bola matanya bergerak memutar mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Ada sebuah pameran yang memerlukan lukisanku, jadi aku harus mengurusnya beberapa hari ini."

"Oh begitu.." Yesung meminum susu coklatnya.

"Yesung hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung menoleh tanpa curiga. "Kenapa?"

.

**_Chu ~_**

.

"K-Kyuhyunie..." onyx sabit Yesung melebar seketika.

Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut jika Kyuhyun baru saja mempertemukan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba? Asal tahu saja, namja itu bukan hanya mengecupnya, tapi menghisapnya cukup kuat.

Dada Yesung serasa bergemuruh. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak marah karena perlakuan semena-mena Kyuhyun, tapi anehnya.. tak ada penolakan sedikitpun yang bisa ia sampaikan. Ia justru merasa kedua pipinya memanas dan friksi aneh yang tertinggal dibibir Yesung membuat namja manis itu menginginkannya lagi.

"Susunya benar-benar manis.." komentar Kyuhyun. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegub kencang sejak bibirnya berhasil menghisap bibir plum Yesung.

_'__Susu?'_ ini aneh, mengapa Yesung merasa kecewa dengan perkataaan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan ekspresi Yesung yang menatapnya bingung dalam diam. Syukurlah kepekaan Kyuhyun telah terasah seiring waktu. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Ah~ kurasa bukan karena susunya, tapi karena rasa manis itu benar-benar berasal dari bibirmu, hyung."

**_Bingo!_**

Kyuhyun bisa melihat pipi chubby Yesung kembali merona. Haha.. kau mendapat dua jempol karena berhasil menyelamatkan suasana hati Kim Yesung sebelum terjun ke dasar, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Langit crimson yang cantik.." Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke arah ufuk barat.

Yesung mengikutinya dan mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar.."

"Sama sepertimu, hyung.."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang. Entah darimana awalnya, ketika sang seniman memajukan wajahnya sang model memilih menutup kedua onyxnya rapat-rapat seiring dengan terpaan hangat deru nafas Kyuhyun yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun meraih gelas susu dalam genggaman Yesung, menaruhkan ke meja samping dan selanjutnya ..

Penyatuan itu terjadi atas kehendak hati. Tak ada campur tangan sang logika yang membuat keduanya menyadari tindakan tersebut.

Sebuah kecupan lembut yang secara perlahan berubah menjadi hisapan halus.

Yang lebih tua melemas menerima perlakuan dongsaengnya. Mungkin hatinya benar-benar sudah terperangkap di 'ruang galeri' Cho Kyuhyun.

Menyadari tidak adanya penolakan dari Kim Yesung, naluri Kyuhyun mulai berani melumat bibir plum tersebut lebih dalam. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi chubby Yesung.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh.." Yesung tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kesadarannya hilang entah kemana. Ciuman Kyuhyun terlalu memabukkan untuk dapat ia tangani. Tangan mungil Yesung bergerak naik untuk mencengkram lengan sweater Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya seolah-olah akan jatuh jika ia tidak berpegangan kuat pada Kyuhyun.

Sebagai pihak yang memimpin permainan, Cho Kyuhyun juga tak mampu mengendalikan pikirannya yang telah tertutup oleh perasaan cintanya pada Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

**_Hyung, aku bosan. Apa kau ada waktu? Datanglah ke rumah dan temani aku minum^^_**

**_._**

"Bocah ini, kkk.." Yesung baru saja mengomentari pesan masuk dari Siwon dengan jemarinya yang menari diatas layar ponsel.

Leeteuk mengunyah popcorn dalam pangkuannya sambil memandang heran ke arah namja disamping. "Kenapa tertawa sendiri? Kau tidak sedang sakit 'kan, Yesungie?"

"Sakit? Kurasa aku benar-benar sakit karena sukarela menuruti permintaan Choi Siwon jam segini." Yesung berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan berganti baju.

Tak lama ia keluar dengan sebuah hoodie hitam dan masker abu-abu.

"Teukie hyung, hari ini aku menginap di rumah Siwon. Tak perlu menungguku.." Yesung menuju rak sepatu untuk memakai salah satu benda favoritnya.

Leeteuk menoleh masih dengan popcorn dimulut. "Menginap?"

"Eoh, Siwon mengundangku minum. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hebatnya adikmu ini kalau sudah minum, iyakan? Bahkan untuk berjalan saja masih meragukan, bagaimana mungkin aku mengemudi pulang?"

"Ah.. kau benar. Menginaplah di rumah Siwon, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sungguh merepotkan.."

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Aish hyung.. kau menyebalkan, huh! Aku pergi dulu.. annyeong~"

Bunyi pintu yang terkunci otomatis menjadi tanda bahwa Kim Yesung mulai meluncur menuju kediaman Keluarga Choi meninggalkan apartement pribadinya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Bagaikan rumah sendiri, Yesung membuka pintu kamar Siwon tanpa izin sang empunya terlebih dahulu.

"Memintaku datang untuk minum jam setengah sepuluh malam, apa kau punya wine yg benar-benar lezat?" suara bariton Yesung membuat Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengarkan musik melalui headphone tersentak kaget.

"Aish hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" omelnya kesal.

Yesung mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Sang model menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size Siwon tanpa permisi.

Siwon menggeleng sembari tersenyum maklum. _Toh_, dia tidak punya keberatan apapun mengenai sikap hyung tercintanya itu. "Aku ambil dulu minumnya, pastikan kau siap setelah aku kembali, hyung."

"Tentu Mr. Choi.. aku bahkan siap mengalahkanmu malam ini." balas Yesung santai.

Ucapan itu membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya malas. Omong kosong macam apa yang didengarnya barusan, ckc Yesung hyungnya benar-benar terlalu bermimpi tinggi.

10 menit kemudian Siwon kembali dengan satu botol wine dan dua gelas minum ditangan.

Selama sang pemilik kamar pergi mengambil minum, Yesung sudah menyiapkan sebuah meja lipat kecil didepan televisi. Mereka sering menggunakan tempat itu untuk minum bersama.

"_Quivira Vineyards and Winery Zinfandel_.. salah satu wine terbaik yang akan menemani kita malam ini." Siwon meletakkan botol dan gelas yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Apa ini mahal?" Yesung mengambil alih botol tersebut. Mengoyang-goyangnya isinya sebentar lalu membuka tutup yang ada. "Aromanya sangat kuat," ujarnya.

"Tentu.. mau mencobanya sekarang?" tawar Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk lalu membiarkan namja yang lebih muda menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasnya.

Mereka berdua bersulang sebelum menghabiskan minumannya masing-masing.

"Aaah.." onyx sabit Yesung terpejam merasakan wine dalam gelasnya mengalir masuk melalui rongga mulutnya. Ada rasa panas yang mulai menjalar dalam tubuhnya, namun juga rasa _juicy_ dari anggur yang kuat serta campuran berry dan buah plum mampu memberikan sensasi rasa yang membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Jangan percaya jika Yesung mengatakan dia adalah raja dalam hal minum. Seperempat botol wine saja sudah mampu membuat namja itu hilang kesadaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Ini lezat.. aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Gelas kedua?"

"Ok.." Yesung menyodorkan gelasnya ke arah Siwon. Begitu gelas kosongnya terisi kembali, tanpa ragu Yesung menelannya habis.

Siwon meminum winenya dengan santai. Gelas kedua sama sekali bukan tantangan besar. "Kkk.. kenapa wajahmu sudah memerah Yesung hyung? Bukannya kau bilang siap mengalahkanmu?" godanya saat melihat wajah manis Yesung mulai memerah.

"Hik.." Yesung membalas dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau meremehkanku!" direbutnya botol wine dalam genggaman siwon. Tanpa komanda ia menenggak isinya langsung dari mulut botol.

"Omo! Geumanhae hyung, cukup!" melihat namja dihadapannya sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah botol wine, Siwon bergegas merebut minuman tersebut dari tangan Yesung. "Kau minum terlalu banyak.."

"Hik.. aku su.. hik dah katakan, Siwonieh.." wajah manisnya sudah benar-benar merah akibat pengaruh alkohol. Tak lama tubuh Yesung limbung dan jatuh terlentang di atas karpet.

Siwon berdecak. Selalu seperti ini, berakhir dengan mabuknya Kim Yesung dalam menit ke 30 acara minum mereka. Siwon beranjak dari posisinya untuk memindahkan tubuh Yesung ke atas ranjang.

"Eungh.." Sang Model melenguh lirih ketika Sang Aktor membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Yesung membuka kedua maniknya yang terasa berat. "Neo.. hik.. joahae.."

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung menarik wajah Siwon mendekat lalu menyerang bibir dongsaengnya tanpa permisi.

"Urgh.. hyu-eummpph.." Siwon berusaha menghentikan tindakan tersebut, tapi ciuman Yesung justru terkesan semakin menuntut.

Apalah arti semua otot yang Siwon miliki jika untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari Yesung saja ia tak bisa? Ciuman Yesung bagaikan sebuah magnet ajaib yang membuat bibir keduanya melekat begitu kuat.

Sebagai pihak yang menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Yesung, ciuman itu tak bisa dikatakan biasa. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Choi Siwon merasakan bibir kissable hyungnya setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Eungh.. Kyunieh.. aah.." Yesung menyudahi ciumannya dengan bisikan lirih. Bisikkan yang membuat sebuah pisau kecil seolah menggores hati terdalam Choi Siwon cukup kuat.

"H-hyung.. kau.." Siwon tertegun ditempat. "K-kyuhyun joahaeseo?"

Dalam keadaan mabuk tentu Yesung tak bisa menjalankan pikirannya secara logis. Dalam bayangannya tadi, sosok Choi Siwon adalah sosok Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang kali ini sudah dapat dipastikan mencuri seluruh cinta milik sang model ternama.

Siwon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yesung. Memandang sang pujaan hati malam ini berubah menjadi rasa sakit baginya.

"Perasaan ini.. " Siwon menarik nafas panjang. "Sejak kapan cintamu berlari padanya, hyung? Kita saling mengenal lebih dulu, tapi hatimu tak pernah sekalipun berniat mendekat padaku?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Pertanyaan Siwon masih terdengar kelas olehnya meskipun keasadarannya sudah hilang total.

"Kau tahu hyung, tak mudah untukku menahan semua ini. Apa kau memikirkan posisiku saat memutuskan untuk mencintainya?"

Sekuat tenaga Yesung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Onyx sabitnya memandang kedua manik kelam Choi Siwon yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mian.. hae.." Yesung tersadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

Siwon tersenyum pahit. "Maaf untuk apa? Menyembunyikan hatimu? Menyakiti perasaaanku? Atau untuk .." sang aktor memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. "..cintaku yang tak bisa kau lihat?"

"S-siwonieh.. kau─"

"Geurae, aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita SMA. Kau, kaulah namja yang membuatku tak bisa mencintai semua gadis cantik disekitarku." Lukanya sudah terlalu perih untuk disembunyikan. Cepat atau lambat aroma kesedihan itu juga akan tercium karena dinding pelindung dalam hatinya baru saja dihancurkan oleh kata-kata Yesung.

Yesung merasakan kepedihan yang sama ketika bibir Siwon mengeluarkan semua kalimat itu dengan sangat lancar. Minta maaf beribu kalipun tak akan mudah menutupi luka yang ia timbulkan dengan cepat. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Siwon. "Mian, hik.. Siwonieh.."

"Lebih baik hyung tidur. Kita sudahi saja acara minumnya, kau perlu istirahat sekarang.. jalja.." tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf Yesung, Siwon beranjak dari posisinya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Yesung memejamkan kedua onyxnya dalam diam. _'Maaf Siwonie, aku menyukaimu.. tapi hatiku lebih memilih Kyuhyun tanpa bisa kucegah.. maaf..'_

Jika saja cinta bisa diatur, tentu dia akan dengan senang hati menyerahkannya pada Choi Siwon. Tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membalas perasaan sahabatnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika faktanya, cinta bukan jam alarm yang bisa diatur sesuai kemauan kita? Bukan sebuah bus yang bisa berhenti dimanapun kita menginginkan sesuai jalur.. dan bukan sekotak coklat yang bisa dengan bebas kita berikan untuk orang terkasih di Hari _Valentine_.

Cinta seperti air sungai yang mengalir dari hulu. Ia mengalir sesuai alur yang ada. Bertemu dengan berbagai hal selama waktu yang ia lalui. Hingga ketika ia mencapai bagian hilir, ia bertemu dengan sang lautan luas. Sebuah tempat yang sejak awal telah ditakdirkan sebagai rumah terakhirnya. Sebuah tempat yang mau tak mau akan ia tempati selamanya.

Seperti sang lautan, Yesung merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah lautan luas baginya. Muara terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung merasa bahwa.. 'Inilah tempatnya. Disinilah rumah bagi cinta yang ia miliki.'

.

.

.

**_===###END/TBC?###===_**

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua review kalian di part lalu~

Maaf untuk part lalu mungkin pendek, aku bikinnya waktu dirumah sakit jd gak bisa banyak" depan laptop

ff ini bakal selesai dalam 2 part lagi hehehe semoga masih sabar menunggu cerita yg penuh kekurangan ini :)

Aku berharap siapapun yg udah baca mau review walau cuma satu kata

sampai jumpa di next chap ~ paiii paiii


	9. Chapter 8

**Tittle **: Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

"Yesungie, ayo bangun.."

Sang Model terbangun oleh gerakan tangan seseorang yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Oh, Eomma.."

Mrs. Choi tersenyum lembut. "Cepat mandi dan sarapan, ini sudah siang." perintahnya.

"Ne.. eum eomma, apa Siwonie masih tidur?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani, Siwonie sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu."

"Kemana?"

"Dia bilang ingin menemui seseorang, eomma juga tidak tahu sayang." Mrs. Choi mengedikkan bahu sebagai tanda ia tak tahu kemana perginya sang putra semata wayang.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi Yesung tiba di apartement pribadinya. Sang Model membuka pintu sembari berteriak lantang, "Hyung! Aku pulang!"

.

_~siiing~_

.

Hanya keheningan yang membalas sapaan Yesung. "Kemana Teukie hyung?"

Langkah kaki Yesung menuntunnya menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam.

"Oh, pesan?" secarik kertas yang terselip diantara hiasan magnet dipintu kulkas menarik perhatian Yesung.

Tanpa ragu ia mengambil benda tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

_Yesungie.. hyung pergi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Hari ini jadwalmu kosong sampai jam 4 sore, makan dan istirahatlah sebelum aku kembali menjemputmu. Dan ingat! Jangan membiarkan ddangkoma berendam, dia itu kura-kura darat bukan air~_

_Teukie Hyung_

.

"Aish, tau begini aku akan bermain di rumah Siwonie saja. Haaa.. masih ada 6 jam lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" keluhnya.

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah lampu terang di atas kepalanya. Yesung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Pandangannya segera jatuh pada sosok kura-kura kecil di samping ranjang.

"Ddangkoma~ya! Cepat bersiap! Kita akan pergi ke toko aksesoris hewan sekarang. Hyung akan membelikan semua yang kamu mau!" ujarnya begitu antusias dan penuh semangat.

Mata mungil ddangkoma mendelik kaget. Aksesoris? Oh Gosh, terakhir kali majikannya membelikan aksesoris ialah sepasang sayap berwarna merah jambu!

Kura-kura macam apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kim Yesung sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang berbeda, dua orang namja terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan dalam suasana penuh kecanggungan. Yang satu merasa heran atas ajakan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba dan yang lain merasa tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara untuk mulai berbicara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mengundangku keluar sepagi ini, Pangeran Choi?"

"Ini tentang .." kalimatnya terhenti. ".. Kim Yesung." sambungnya.

Mendengar sebuah nama yang begitu tak asing, namja yang lebih kurus mengernyitkan dahi. "Soal Kim Yesung atau soal cintamu pada Kim Yesung?"

Tebakan yang akurat dari sang lawan bicara. Choi Siwon tersenyum tipis, "keduanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah, aku akan dengarkan. Bicaralah sekarang.." sahut Kyuhyun menimpali.

Siwon mengangkat cangkir _coffee expresso_nya. Rasa hangat perlahan menjalar masuk melalui cangkir yang ia genggam. "Aku telah ditolak.." Disesapnya cairan berwana coklat kehitaman tersebut sebelum kembali bersuara. "Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya secara langsung."

"Bagaimana dia bisa menolak sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun menghirup aroma _coffee_ dicangkirnya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Semalam aku minum dengannya. Kau tahu, kami bahkan ... berciuman."

_'__Arrgh!'_ ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak ketika tiba-tiba hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar perkataan Choi Siwon. Oh Tuhan, benarkah mereka berciuman semalam?

"Oh, benarkah? K-kalau kalian sudah berciuman, kenapa dia menolakmu? Kupikir hal itu berarti dia menyukaimu juga, kan?" balas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sesantai mungkin.

Siwon membuang muka ke arah jendela disampingnya. "Omong kosong. Dia menciumku bukan sebagai Choi Siwon, tapi ..." Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sosok Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya serius, ".. sebagai Cho Kyuhyun."

,

**_Deg!_**

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir _coffee_nya kembali lalu mengeluarkan raut muka tak percaya. "A-apa katamu?"

"Dia menciumku sebagai dirimu, Cho. Semalam Kim Yesung melihatku sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Choi Siwon."

"S-Siwon.. aku benar-benar─" Kyuhyun bisa melihat tatapan kepedihan yang keluar dari kedua manik Choi Siwon.

_Shit_, kenapa cinta ini harus tumbuh diantara mereka bertiga? Ada banyak hati tak berpenghuni yang membutuhkan seorang pemilik, mengapa Tuhan membiarkan mereka menghuni hati yang sama. "─maafkan aku.." sesalnya kemudian.

Siwon kembali bersuara, "Dengarkan aku dulu. Kyuhyun~ah, aku yakin kau tahu betapa aku mencintai Yesung hyung, iyakan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eum.." Tentu saja sang seniman tahu pasti sebesar apa cinta itu.

"Semalam aku benar-benar marah dan kecewa saat Yesung hyung menyebut namamu. Aku ingin meneriakkan seluruh perasaanku dihadapan Yesung hyung, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak pernah sanggup membuat Yesung hyung menangis."

Siwon kembali melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. "Semalaman aku berpikir sendirian. Hampir saja aku berlari ke rumahmu dan memberikan sebuah pukulan ke wajahmu, ha ha.. jujur saja, rasanya aku benar-benar dikhianati saat itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sang Aktor tersenyum pahit, "Andai saja aku bisa, maka akan kulakukan. Tapi Kyu, pagi ini aku mendapat sebuah kejutan lain. Ketika aku masuk ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan Yesung hyung.. bibirku tersenyum memandang wajah polosnya. Aku tersenyum ketika seharusnya aku patah hati dan membencinya. Aku tersenyum ketika seharusnya aku terluka dan menangis dalam kekecewaan."

"Begitu keluar dari kamar, aku menyadari sesuatu. Oleh karena itu aku segera menghubungimu dan meluncur kemari untuk mengatakannya.." lanjut Siwon.

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sang Pangeran.

"Sepertinya aku.. sudah kehilangan cintaku pada Yesung hyung."

Obsidian Kyuhyun melebar. "M-maksudmu, kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Dengan berat hati akan kukatakan bahwa itu benar. Awalnya aku memang kecewa, tapi hari berikutnya aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengalami situasi yang seharusnya terjadi ketika seseorang patah hati. Kemana dan sejak kapan cinta itu pergi, aku bahkan tidak tahu."

Pada akhirnya Sang Pangeran kehilangan cinta pertamanya tanpa pernah ia sadari. Jika saja benih itu dapat dipupuk sejak awal dan tak dibiarkan begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun, mungkin cinta itu masih tumbuh subur dihatinya hingga detik ini.

Sama seperti kaktus ditengah padang pasir. Sekering apapun tempat ia berpijak, sepanas apapun matahari menyinari, dan sesunyi apapun hamparan gurun pasar yang dapat ia pandang.. hanya satu hal yang membuat ia mampu bertahan, air. Begitu pula cinta Sang Pangeran yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mampu bertahan menghadapi beratnya alur takdir yang ia jalani.

Cinta dilakukan oleh dua orang, bukan diperjuangkan seorang diri bersama kekosongan.

Waktu telah membuat benih cinta dalam hati Sang Pangeran perlahan melebur menjadi debu dan menghilang diam-diam bersama hembusan angin. Meninggalkan rasa sayang sebagai seorang saudara.

Cinta tak terbalas yang berubah menjadi kasih sayang murni sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Ketika hujan tak kunjung datang menyirami aliran sungai, waktu menciptakan takdirnya sendiri. Perlahan air sungai itu menguap hingga menyisakan bebatuan dasar yang terlihat kering.

Sama seperti cinta satu sisi yang tak kunjung mendapatkan hujan impiannya. Waktu membuat semuanya terasa hampa. Perlahan mulai lenyap sebelum lingkaran waktu mampu mempertemukannya dengan sang lautan lepas.

Dialah yang terlalu pengecut. Hatinyalah yang tak punya keberanian untuk mendapat jawaban tidak jika cinta itu ia ungkapkan sejak awal.

Apa artinya kursi VVIP jika untuk mengungkapkan cinta terlebih dahulu saja ia tak mampu? Ia berdiri paling dekat tapi seseorang dari sudut panggung berteriak lebih dulu.

Membiarkan sosok itu bahagia dengan menyembunyikan perasaanmu tak selamanya menjadi pilihan terbaik. Hal itu tak selamanya menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kalau penolakan menjadi sesuatu yang kau takutkan, bagaimana kau mengerti senyum tanpa air mata?

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

**_Yesung hyung, apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, temui aku di rumah Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Bisakah?_**

.

**_Satu jam lagi jadwalku selesai. Aku akan datang, Siwonie._**

.

"Hyung, setelah ini tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Kyuhyun." Yesung meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja rias.

Leeteuk menutup majalah mingguan yang dibacanya. Menatap ke arah Sang Model yang tengah sibuk mendapat riasan oleh staff. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak punya jadwal belajar lagi dengan Kyuhyun, kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku bukan mau belajar. Siwon mengirim pesan padaku untuk menemuinya di rumah Kyuhyun."

"Sesuatu yang penting?"

Yesung mengedikkan bahu, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Oke, lagipula aku punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan Kyuhyun."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Leeteuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ah.. bukan apa-apa."

Sang Adik bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Sang Kakak yang terkesan menutupi sesuatu. "Teukie hyung, sejak kapan kau bermain rahasia dengan Kyuhyun? Kau menyukainya?"

Kim Leeteuk menatap tak percaya melalui cermin. "A-apa? Jangan gila, Kim Yesung. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Kyuhyun, aku lebih menyukai Kim Young─" kedua manik Leeteuk membola dengan sendirinya. Sial, kenapa dia harus keceplosan menyebut nama itu?

_'__Arggh.. wahai hati, tolong jangan berbicara sesukamu tanpa seizinku!'_ gerutu Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Kim Young Woon? Ahaa.. apa hyung menyukai Produser Kim?" Yesung mengerlingkan mata nakalnya ke arah sang kakak. Tak disangka, ternyata namja _blonde_ itu menyimpan perasaan kepada salah satu produser dramanya, Kim Young Woon.

"Kau ketahuan Teukie hyung. Haha.. aku akan memberitahu Produser Kim untuk mengajakmu berkencan minggu ini."

"Yakk! Awas saja kalau kau melakukannya, Kim Yesung!" andai saja mereka berada di apartement saat ini, Leeteuk bersumpah akan melempar wajah menyebalkan Yesung sekeras mungkin dengan bantal. Harga dirinya benar-benar dipermalukan di depan para staff penata rias!

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kim Yesung sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu galeri pribadi Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya terkepal untuk mengetuk papan kayu dihadapannya.

Tak berapa lama datang seseorang dari dalam untuk membuka pintu.

"Kyuhyunie.." sang pemilik galeri tersenyum simpul menyambutnya.

"Yesung hyung, masuklah. Pangeran Choi ada di dalam."

Kedua namja itu pun melangkah masuk menuju ruang galeri. Terlihat di sana sosok Namja Choi yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Siwonie.." panggil Yesung.

Siwon bangkit dari posisi. "Oh hyung, kau datang juga. Aku kira masih nanti."

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat.." Sang Model mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa single yang kosong.

"Bicaralah berdua, aku akan menunggu di luar." Kyuhyun mengambil buku gambar pribadinya lalu berjalan ke arah kolam renang.

Siwon bilang padanya bahwa ia ingin bicara berdua dengan Yesung. Dan Sang Pangeran mengaku tidak tahu tempat paling nyaman untuk bicara berdua kecuali galeri pribadi Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara Yesung terdengar menahan langkah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie, aku baru ingat. Teukie hyung ingin bicara denganmu, katanya ada sesuatu yang harus diberitahukan padamu."

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Yesung, "Leeteuk hyung? Dimana dia?"

"Hyung menunggu di ruang tamu, ada kakakmu juga di sana."

"Oh geurae.. kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya sekarang." Kyuhyun pun memutar haluan menuju pintu keluar.

Ruang galeri Kyuhyun kini menyisakan dua orang namja setelah kepergian sang pemilik.

Siwon memulai pembicaraan, "Hyung, ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Yesung bertautan samar.

"Caramu melihatnya, caramu berbicara padanya, caramu memanggilnya.. semua benar-benar terlihat jelas." Siwon memejamkan maniknya sesaat. "Kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun."

"B-bagaimana kau ta─" secara refleks Yesung membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum tipis. Ucapan Yesung beberapa waktu yang lalu ternyata adalah fakta dan bukan igauan semata. Yaah.. orang-orang sering mengatakan kalau ucapan orang mabuk adalah sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam hati kecil mereka. Dan sekarang Siwon tahu semua itu benar adanya.

"Tak perlu menutupinya lagi hyung. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan jujur saja.."

Yesung menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Siwon.

".. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan. Kau boleh mencintainya jika memang hatimu memilihnya. Hatiku, aku akan mengurusnya sendiri dengan caraku. Aku hanya ingin hyung tahu kalau sekarang, aku baik-baik saja meskipun hyung menyukai Kyuhyun. Jangan merasa terbebani olehku.."

"S-Siwonie.." ingin rasanya Yesung mengobati kekecewaan yang telah ia torehkan. Siwon memang terlalu sempurna, seperti kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Sang Pangeran berdiri dari sofa. Memandang onyx sabit Yesung intens seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Butuh sandaran?"

Tanpa ragu Yesung mengangguk dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan erat Choi Siwon. "Gomawo Siwonie.." bisiknya lirih.

"Eum, mulai sekarang biarkan aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang hyung. Kuharap kau tidak berniat menjauh dariku setelah kejadian ini.."

Sang Model cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, tidak akan pernah. Aku juga menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Teukie hyung, Siwonie."

Mulai hari ini, cerita cinta sepihak Pangeran Choi resmi berakhir. Mulai detik ini, sang pujaan hati hanyalah seorang kakak yang berusaha ia sayangi dengan semestinya.

Yesung berdoa agar kebahagiaan segera mengunjungimu sebelum natal tiba, Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Anti fans yang waktu itu sudah berada di kantor polisi. Staff keamanan gedung berhasil menangkapnya saat mereka berusaha membobol apartement kami yang sedang tak berpenghuni karena aku dan Yesung pergi untuk syuting."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah hyung."

"Apa Yesung mengetahui hal ini?" Kibum menahan lembaran majalah yang tengah dibacanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat memberitahunya." sahut Leeteuk. Tangannya meraih segelas coke dingin yang diberikan oleh Bibi Shin sebelumnya.

"Yah, penggemar seperti itu memang cukup sulit dimengerti. Mereka mengatakan cinta tapi tak pernah tau arti kata tersebut sesungguhnya. Tanpa sadar melukai idola mereka karena obsesi dan delusi yang terlalu tinggi." komentar putra sulung Keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Benar, seharusnya cinta itu memberi dukungan dan bukan mengekang kehidupan sang idola bersama kehidupan pribadi mereka."

Ketiga namja itu terus berbincang tanpa sadar seseorang tengah mendengarkan dari sudut tersembunyi dibalik ruangan.

Tadinya ia ingin memanggil Kyuhyun karena pembicaraannya dengan Yesung sudah selesai, tapi Sang Pangeran justru mendengar topik mengejutkan mengenai dirinya. Yah.. Choi Siwon tak pernah tahu jika para penggemarnya mengganggu kehidupan Yesung.

_'__Ini memang yang terbaik, dengan begini aku tidak akan melukai Yesung hyung.'_ inner Siwon. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakiti Kim Yesung, termasuk para penggemarnya sendiri. Yesung sekarang adalah kakaknya, sebagai seorang adik dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika hal itu terjadi lagi di masa depan.

Siwon melanjutkan niat awalnya memanggil sang sahabat. "Kyuhyun~ah.."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sudah selesai?"

"Eum, Yesung ingin bicara denganmu sekarang." Siwon mendekat ke arah sofa.

"Denganku?"

Siwon mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana sekarang.. annyeong hyung," Kyuhyun bergegas pergi ke galeri.

Kibum menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabat adiknya, "Ada apa denganmu. Siwon~ah? Wajahmu seperti tentara yang pulang sehabis perang.."

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Leeteuk. "Haaa.. aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas penting."

"Tugas?" Leeteuk mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Tugas sebagai peri cinta." jawabnya santai.

"Apa?" ucap Kibum dan Leeteuk bersamaan. Mendapati tatapan pasrah dari Siwon, keduanya segera membulatkan matanya. "Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun.. saling menyukai?!"

"Kalian mendapat nilai 100 atas jawaban kalian, hyungdeul.." Siwon bertepuk tangan sambil menunjukkan _poker face_nya. Sepertinya para hyung benar-benar terkejut atas penyataannya.

Mungkin tak menyangka jika adik mereka saling menyayangi dalam kadar yang berbeda seperti pada umumnya. Takdir benar-benar menyenangkan untuk disimak dengan berbagai kejutannya yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

**_###===END/TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa post part 8 maaf kalau lama, belakangan kerjaan memakan waktu bikin ff T_T /peluk ddangkoma/

Reply to review ::

R: wah... chingu, kmu sakit atau kenapa?

A: ada masalah sama sendi ditangan ^^ hhe

.

R: mang author knp,kok smpai bkn ff d rmh skt?

A: jawabannya sama kyk diatas hhe

.

R: tp kalo angst lebih gereget wonsung? ya ndak?

A: he'um xD

.

R: Bagaimana nanti sikap siwonie kpda kyusung menghindar. Atau pura pura tidak tau atau merelakan kyusung ber 1..

A: relakan saja x3

.

R: Huah, sweet KyuSung. Tp kalo gni kshan Siwon

Tp apaun yg terjadi Kyu adalah milik Sung #plak

A: betul betul betul :3

.

R: kyaaa kyusung nya so sweet banget!  
>mereka udah jadian kan ya? asiik<p>

A: kalau maksudku, dipart lalu itu baru pengungkapan sih, blm resmi #kabur

.

Tidak akan berlama-lama pidato lagi, silahkan yang sudah baca direview seikhlasnya .. mau lanjut atau tidak, ok?

Terima kasih untuk setiap review kalian dipart lalu ~ saranghae /love sign/


	10. Chapter 9

**Tittle **: Beautiful Crimson

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- Leeteuk

- Kibum

- Siwon

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

- Find it by urself ^^

**Pairing **: KyuSung, maybe? xD

**Summary** : Pertemuan pertama sang model terkenal dengan sang pelukis ternama. Nasib baik nampaknya tidak begitu memihak karena mereka justru terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan. Tapi tunggu, mengapa takdir terlihat mempunyai rencana yang berbeda untuk keduanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib sang 'Guardian Angel'?

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, skinship, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###===Beautiful Crimson===###**_

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung?"

Sebuah suara bass yang begitu ia kenal membuat Sang Model menoleh, "Oh, Kyunie.." balasnya ketika mendapati sosok Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam galeri.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah sofa. "Benar kau memanggilku?"

"Eum, duduklah.. aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sang Seniman mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sang Model dalam kebingungan. "Apa?"

Yesung terdiam sejenak, "Kau.. apa kau tahu tentang.. perasaan Siwonie padaku?"

"Nde?"

"Kurasa kau tahu, iyakan?" tebak Yesung.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengelak dari ucapan Yesung. "Hyung.." panggilnya lirih.

Yah, dia memang tahu semuanya. Bahkan ketika benih cinta itu mulai tumbuh beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku tak menyadarinya, ckc pabo!"

"Hyung hajima!" Kyuhyun menghentikkan kepalan tangan Yesung yang hendak memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Onyx sabit Yesung meredup membalas tindakan Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku bisa membaca semua kebaikan Choi Siwon padaku. Seharusnya..─"

"..─Siapa yang mengharuskan sebuah kebaikan selalu menjadi simbol cinta? Kemarahan dan kekecewaan bahkan dapat diartikan sebagai hal yang sama, hyung." potong Kyuhyun penuh penegasan.

"Perasaan bukan novel untuk dibaca dan ensiklopedia untuk dimengerti, perasaan adalah hembusan angin yang hanya dapat dirasakan keberadaaanya meskipun tak berwujud. Tidak menyadarinya bukan berarti kau bodoh, hyung." lanjutnya.

"Kyuhyunie.." bariton Yesung merendah.

"Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal tentang perasaan Siwon, kupikir itu bukan hakku untuk mengatakannya padamu, hyung. Cinta itu milik Pangeran Choi, jadi hanya dia yang berhak mengungkapkannya. Hajiman.." Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Yesung ke dalam genggamannya. "Jika aku boleh melakukan hal yang sama seperti Pangeran Choi, Yesung hyung.. saranghae."

Onyx Yesung sontak melebar.

.

**_Deg Deg Deg_**

.

Lagi-lagi debaran itu terasa semakin kuat mengguncang hatinya. Yesung menyelami kedua obsidian hangat Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Jadilah lukisan pertama dan terakhir yang akan tersimpan selamanya dalam galeriku.."

"C-Cho Kyuhyun.."

Angin di luar mungkin berhembus membawa hawa dingin dari musim salju yang mulai singgah di Seoul, tapi dalam galeri pribadi Kyuhyun, Yesung merasakan kehangatan yang secara perlahan menguasai tubuhnya. Menyelinap masuk melalui pintu rahasia dalam hati kecilnya. Sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan membuat ia ingin tersenyum terus-menerus memandang sosok disampingnya.

"Nado saranghae.."

Takdir-_nim_.. kau benar. Ternyata perdebatan di awal pertemuan mereka menciptakan sebuah kisah menarik yang jauh berbeda. Kini Sang Model telah yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia mencintai guru seninya dengan kadar yang lebih dari siapapun. Perasaan asing yang sekarang ia tahu bernama.. cinta.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun melukiskan sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya ia dapat memeluk cintanya secara langsung. Terima kasih untuk Pangeran Choi yang telah berbaik hati membukakan pintu penghalang diantara mereka dan membangun sebuah jembatan berharga.

Yesung menerima pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa penolakan. Beginilah rasanya cinta yang untuk pertama kalinya menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Kim Yesung mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Lonceng klasik yang tergantung dipintu masuk tersebut terdengar berbunyi ketika seseorang dari luar datang membuka pintu perlahan. Kedua obsidian kelamnya berkeliling menjelajah keseluruh ruangan. Untunglah ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas untuk ukuran sebuah cafe dengan coffee terbaik. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya menemukan orang yang harus ia temui.

"Selamat datang di Endless Cafe Tuan.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pelayan wanita yang segera datang menghampiri.

Namja itu tersenyum ramah, "Ah ya, aku harus menemui seseorang di sana. Permisi.." Setelah menemukan sosok yang ia cari, namja dengan setelan jas sewarna denim tersebut berjalan ke salah satu meja di sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

"Siwon~ah.." panggilnya kemudian.

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Siwon menoleh dan mendongakkan kepala. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas memberi salam, "Kibum hyung?"

Cho Kibum menarik kursi kosong dihadapan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Siwon merasa heran karena seingat dia, namja yang membuat janji dengannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa justru kakaknya yang datang?

"Kyuhyun memintaku datang menemuimu dan memberikan ini,." Kibum menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar A3 kepada Siwon.

"Dari Kyuhyun?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Bukan, kata Kyuhyun itu titipan dari Yesung."

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak datang sendiri untuk memberikannya padaku?"

Seminggu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Siwon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung di kediaman Keluarga Cho. Dia bukannya marah, hanya saja butuh sedikit waktu untuk sejenak menjauh dari sahabat dan 'hyung' barunya. Kau tahu, setidaknya ia perlu menata kembali hatinya setelah kejadian itu.

Meski tidak saling bertemu, Siwon masih tahu keadaan Yesung melalui pesan singkat dan telepon. Hyung barunya itu sudah berangkat ke Cheonan kemarin sore untuk mengurus sebuah pekerjaan.

"Ada pertemuan mendadak bersama beberapa seniman dan EO yang harus Kyuhyun hadiri. Tadi dia mampir ke kantor dan memintaku datang menemuimu di sini, karena dia bilang sudah membuat janji denganmu."

Siwon mengangguk paham. Ia lalu membuka buku gambar pemberian Kibum tadi.

Kedua maniknya mendapati sebuah lukisan sederhana yang cukup menarik untuk disimak. Meskipun tidak terlalu indah atau sehebat goresan tangan Kyuhyun, tapi melihat nama sang pelukis cukup membuat Choi Siwon tersenyum lepas. Dilembar berikutnya terdapat sebuah pesan yang ditulis tangan oleh Yesung.

.

.

**_Siwonie.. apa kau tahu alasanku membuat lukisan ini untukmu? Kuanggap kau penasaran alasannya haha.._**

**_Sunflower dan matahari ini kurasa cocok denganmu. Kau bersinar terang dalam dunia hiburan selayaknya matahari dilangit. Menurutku, sosok sepertimu akan lebih baik jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang nampak seperti bunga matahari yang membutuhkan sang mentari untuk tumbuh dan bersinar. _**

**_Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu karena ia akan selalu membutuhkan dirimu untuk tetap hidup. Bunga matahari yang akan terus tumbuh selama sang mentari setia menyinari. Berbahagialah.. aku menyayangimu Siwonie ^^_**

.

.

"Ah~ kurasa Yesung hyung sudah berubah menjadi seorang penulis drama." Komentar Siwon begitu ia selesai membaca tulisan Yesung.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi tak paham, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia menghiburku dengan baik setelah menolak perasaanku.. haha.." ia tertawa hambar.

"Astaga.. jadi kau menyukai Kim Yesung dan ditolak?" tanya Kibum iba.

"Begitulah.. adikmu yang memenangkan hati Kim Yesung, hyung.."

"Ckc.." Kibum mengamati penampilan Siwon. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau kau mengubah gaya rambutmu, Mr. Choi?"

Gelak tawa Sang Pangeran Choi meledak. "Puahaha.. apa terlihat begitu jelas seperti orang yang baru patah hati?"

"Yah.. amat sangat jelas. Kekeke.. kau ini seperti anak remaja saja harus potong rambut ketika cintanya ditolak." Kibum berbaur dengan tawa Sang Pangeran.

Kedua namja itu nampak menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan sangat baik. Melihat mereka berbagi tawa juga menjadi salah satu pemandangan menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Takdir seperti apa yang berada dalam alur kehidupan keduanya, kita akan biarkan Tuhan menjalankan kemudinya.

.

.

.

**_===###Beautiful Crimson###===_**

.

.

.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan nyaman. Kepalanya berada dikedua paha Cho Kyuhyun yang ia jadikan bantal.

"Bagaimana pemotretan di Cheonan? Semua lancar?" Kyuhyun mengusap surai halus kekasih tercintanya.

"Ne, dua hari yang sangat melelahkan tapi semua berjalan lancar." Yesung menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun dikepalanya.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu ia pulang dari Cheonan dan lebih memilih meluncur ke rumah Keluarga Cho daripada apartement pribadinya. Tubuhnya berkata bahwa energi yang ia butuhkan untuk mengobati rasa letihnya hanya ada dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah kalau kau lelah, baby.." Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah kecupan dikening Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum malu, "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku hyung saja? Panggilan baby itu terdengar sedikit ... kekanakan hehe.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Andwae.. aku ingin memanggilmu baby mulai sekarang. Kau harus terbiasa atau aku akan memanggilmu yeobo. Kkk~"

"Mwo? Yakk.. aku bukan istrimu, mana bisa kau memanggilu seperti itu Kyunie!" keluh Yesung tak setuju.

"Sstt.. bukan "bukan", tapi "belum" baby. Hahaha.."

Namja yang berbaring dibawah sedikit merona mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Kau ini, aish!" ia memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Bibir ter_pout_ Yesung memancing monster kecil dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Benda ini benar-benar membuatku kecanduan." Kyuhyun menghisap sekilas bibir kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengecap rasa manis ini mulai sekarang." tegasnya mutlak.

"Kyunie, jangan bicara lagi. Kau membuatmu malu!" omel Yesung dalam aktivitas _blushing_nya.

"Haha.. wae? Kau adalah orang spesial yang mendapat ciuman pertamaku. Seharusnya aku yang malu baby hyungie.." dengan gemas Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby Yesung.

"Nde? A-aku yang pertama. Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jangan tertawa jika faktanya Kyuhyun belum pernah berciuman diumurnya sekarang. Salahkan sang cinta yang tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mencium seseorang dengan dasar rasa suka.

"Ah maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai yang pertama Kyunie.." sorot mata Yesung melemah. "Aku memberikannya pada Ji Yeon tepat sehari sebelum kau melakukannya di rooftop.." ungkapnya.

Ekspresi namja di atas Yesung tidak menunjukkan rasa kecewa seperti yang diduga. Ia justru melontarkan tatapan hangat penuh arti. "Kau berikan saat syuting drama?"

"Eum.." jawab Yesung.

"Kau tak bisa menghitungnya, karena pada kenyataannya tetap aku yang merasakannya untuk pertama kali." sebuah seringai halus kali ini terlihat mengembang dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" namja yang di bawah hanya bisa terheran sebab tak paham.

"CPR.. aku melakukannya saat kau hampir tenggelam di kolam renang. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan bibirmu, baby."

Onys sabitnya melebar. "Sungguh? Jadi kau memberiku nafas buatan?"

"Yup, dan aku ingin merasakannya lagi.." tanpa persiapan apapun Kyuhyun segera melahap bibir plum Yesung yang sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi.

Meski sempat terkejut, Yesung dapat mengimbangi permainan Kyuhyun dimenit selanjutnya. Bibirnya mulai membalas setiap pagutan bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat bibir bawah dan atas Yesung bergantian. Menyapukan lidahnya dengan lihai untuk menggoda namja dibawahnya. "Eunggh.." Yesung mengerang tertahan.

Hampir satu menit lebih mereka saling bertukar saliva dan mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Yesung mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun cukup kuat. Nafasnya sudah mulai sesak akibat ciuman tanpa jeda barusan.

"Haah.. ha.. hahh.." deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah bersautan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Bibir plum Yesung pun menunjukkan warna merah yang teramat sangat akibat perbuatan intens dari kekasih barunya.

"Masih manis seperti sebelumnya.. dan lebih hangat.." ibu jari Kyuhyun menyeka jejak saliva disekitar bibir Yesung.

Mendapat komentar yang menyanjung, Sang Model merona dibawah. "Kyunie.. kau ini sungg─ummpp!"

"Yakk! Jangan melakukanya ketika aku sedang bica─urmmph!"

Kyuhyun menulikan telinga seolah tak ambil pusing dengan omelan Yesung. Ia justru mengulangi tindakannya dengan mengecup bibir plum Yesung lebih lama.

Antara suka dan usaha menutupi rasa malunya, Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kyunie.. hentikan. Aku mau tidur.." tolaknya halus.

"Kkk.. baiklah, lebih baik hyung tidur.. kajja!"

"Yaaaak.." lengkingan Yesung terdengar mengalun di ruang galeri ketika tubuh rampingnya dalam sekejab berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Refleks Yesung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun supaya tidak terjatuh. Membuat wajah manisnya mau tak mau berhadapan langsung dengan ceruk leher Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma mint menyegarkan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kenapa kau harus menggendongku seperti tadi?" tanya Yesung begitu tubuhnya menyentuh lembutnya ranjang galeri Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihku pasti lelah setelah kembali dari jadwal padatnya di Cheonan, apa salah aku membantunya, um?" Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yesung.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu, kau juga harus menemaniku tidur Kyunie."

Hey Kim Yesung, dengan senang hati kekasihmu akan berkata iya! Kau memancingnya.. haha.

"As your wish baby.." Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke ranjang.

"Eh.. eh, apa kau akan tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?" Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang kini berada diatasnya dalam jarak sangat dekat.

Kedua tangan Namja Cho menyangga tubuhnya sendiri disamping kepala Yesung. Yah.. seniman ternama itu memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di atas Kim Yesung.

Detak jantung mereka berlomba untuk saling berdegup lebih kencang. Saling menatap dalam jarak begitu dekat, tak ada alasan untuk tidak berdebar hebat.

Secara naluri, Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir plum Yesung. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Emmph.." Yesung merespon tindakan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dibibirnya.

Satu hisapan kuat dibibir bawah Yesung sukses membuat sang empunya membuka mulut. Lampu hijau yang tak mungkin Kyuhyun sia-siakan untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Yesung menegang bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik ketika ia menerima benda asing dalam mulutnya bergerak menggelitik. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihai mempermainkan seluruh titik sensitif Yesung. Membuat Sang Model tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya. "Eumph.. ah kyuhh.." Tangan mungilnya bergerak naik mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun.

Suara bibir yang saling mengecap terdengar cukup jelas di galeri Kyuhyun. Sepasang insan manusia itu tengah berbagi perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan bibir plum Yesung untuk turun ke bagian sensitif lainnya.

Sebuah hisapan kuat dari bibir Kyuhyun serta gigitan kecil yang dilakukannya berhasil membuat namja dibawahnya melenguh, "Kyuniehh.. eunghh.."

Yesung tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya langsung melemas oleh semua tindakan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja.. ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuh daerah-daerah sensitifnya lebih jauh.

Jejak hisapan Kyuhyun meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan dileher Yesung. Tanda kepemilikan yang ia buat untuk pertama kalinya atas Kim Yesung.

Meskipun tubuhnya merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun, Yesung tak bisa menutupi raut keletihan diwajahnya. Kyuhyun menyadari hal itu sehingga ia memilih berhenti dan kembali menatap onyx sabit Yesung dalam-dalam.

"Emm.. kenapa Kyu?" Sang Model bertanya karena heran terhadap sikap kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hampir saja lepas kendali.." ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat berniat melakukan hal itu pada Kim Yesung.

"Kyunie.." Yesung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena kelelahan.."

Yesung tersentuh mendengar perhatian Kyuhyun yang begitu besar. Ia sendiri tak bisa berbohong jika tubuhnya cukup lelah seharian ini.

"Gomawo Kyunie.."

"Eum.. kajja kita tidur.." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping Yesung. Menarik kekasihnya merapat dalam sebuah pelukan erat. "Mimpi indah baby.. saranghae.."

.

**_Chu~_**

.

Onyx sabit Yesung terpejam merasakan kecupan hangat Kyuhyun dikeningnya. Detik selanjutnya ia membuka mata dan kembali tersenyum manis, "nado saranghae Kyunie.." Kedua namja itupun mulai terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Dari luar galeri Kyuhyun, langit crimson terpampang luas sebagai bentuk keindahan dunia yang dapat dirasakan secara percuma. Angin dingin dari musim salju saling menyapa dengan kehangat langit crimson dari ufuk barat. Sebuah perpaduan yang saling mengikat meski dengan karakter yang begitu penuh perbedaan.

Yah.. siapa yang mampu menolak jika memang takdir mengatakan keduanya dapat bersatu dalam perbedaan.

Semuanya ...

Berbahagialah selama crimson yang indah itu masih berada di ufuk barat hingga hari dimana jarum jam tak mampu berputar lagi datang ...

.

.

.

**_###===END===###_**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga kkk lunas sudah hutang updatenya :p

Eotte? Memuaskankah? Mengecewakankah? atau gimana? ._.

silahkan berikan komentar kalian di kolom review nde.. wajib hukumnya #edisimaksadikit

Untuk para readers yg udah ngikutin cerita ini, terima kasih banyak ^^ aku seneng masih ada yang berminat meskipun cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran -_- saranghae ~

sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya :3 paii paii

.

.

ps. author belum sanggup bikin enceh T-T lain kali kalau perlu enceh, lebih baik aku minta bantuan yang bisa ya, siapapun bolehlah #ngilang


End file.
